Naruto: Selkie Shinobi
by Roanes Steel
Summary: Naruto, after having the soul of the Kyuubi placed inside him is thought to be dead but is found and saved by a group who was origanally helping to free the fox. Follow him as he brings back a clan thought to only exist in stories as, The Selkie Shinobi
1. Chapter 1

**{This is the start of the rewrite of Selkie Shinobi. I plan on making this one much better than the first one and more original. It will also hold up better than the other as I will update it more and not wonder what I was thinking when I wrote it, like with the first one. Anyway, time for the Disclaimer.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and SquareEnix respectively**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Spells, and Abilities

"**Summon Speech"**

'_**Summon Thought'**_

**Summon Jutsu, Spells or Abilities**

It's a quiet October night in Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The village is slowly winding itself down for the night time; the civilians are closing their shops and heading home while the shinobi are switching with the night shift. All in all it's a lazy night where you think nothing could go wrong. However when an overwhelming evil feeling burst through the air followed by a loud roar everyone realizes that they were wrong, because the Nine Tailed Fox just attacked the village.

~Outside the Hidden Leaf, one hour ago~

Near a supposedly unimportant cave in the forest that gave the village its name, a large number of Anbu Black Ops could be seen on high alert, thus destroying the image of unimportance this cave has. The reason the Anbu are here is a matter of both security and importance to the Leaf, as the Hokage's wife and current Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kushina Uzumaki, was giving birth. Now as anyone knows a female Jinchuriki's seal weakens during the birthing process, which calls for a large number of precautions to take place. The first and most important is for the birth to happen outsid3 the village in case the Bijuu gets free, hence the cave. The second is for a Sealing Jutsu Master to hold the Bijuu in the seal and since the Hokage is the best Sealing Jutsu artist in the Village, besides his wife, that's taken care of as well. Finally an Anbu guard is required to make sure that nothing interrupts the birth, now if the Anbu we're to fail then the process might just fail right then and there. Unfortunately for the Leaf, they have a pretty powerful enemy coming after the Nine Tails.

~Inside the cave~

Inside the cave was a blur of activity as the birth of the Hokage's children was happening. The medic team lead by Biwako Sarutobi was working hard to get ready for the babies from the wife of the current Hokage, a blonde man named Minato Namikaze, or as he's more infamously known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, was holding the seal together.

Yet the most important person here was Kushina Uzumaki, the current Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and wife of Minato, was giving birth to her first child out of two, seeing as she's having twins, screamed while Biwako shouted for her to push. She was about to shout a rather rude remark before she screamed again, followed shortly by the crying of a newborn baby boy, according to Biwako. Immediately after the baby was born a loud explosion sounded from outside the cave, drawing the attention of everyone in the cave. Yet as an evil aura began to fill the cave, Biwako shouted in a panic, "Minato, focus on the seal!" This managed to draw the blonde's attention back to his task. Yet everyone in the cave was worried about the explosion, even if they didn't want to admit it out loud.

~Outside the cave, a few minutes earlier~

A short distance away from the cave was a small team consisting of three women, all in stereotypical ninja outfits, going through the trees with uncanny stealth, for even shinobi. The only distinguishing features on them were the weapons that each one had. Two of them were carrying bow and arrow sets on their backs while they had long weapons that looked like butterflies on sticks in their hands. Yet if you looked closely you could see that the wings were really blades. The only major difference was the colors of the wings; one of them was red while the other's was blue. However the leader of the trio was different all together. She had a crossbow made of a black wood on her back and had a weapon that looked to be a spoon with bladed edges made of a smooth blue crystal like metal.

The group came to a suddenly stop soon as they reached the edge of the tree line. With careful, slow movements the trio pulled out their long ranged weapons and picked their targets. Before they took their shots, the woman with the blue winged weapon asked the leader softly. "That guy who hired us, he's good for the money right?" Her answer was the leader hardening her eyes and whispering, "He better." As soon as her piece was said the leader fired the crossbow, followed soon by the others. Three Anbu dropped to the ground shortly after.

As soon as the remaining Anbu got to their senses, another three shots flew from the trees. However, now that the Anbu were more prepared, the arrows were dodged and the Anbu retaliated with a hail of shuriken. The masked ninja were taken by surprise when the dodged projectiles suddenly exploded, the shrapnel ripping through the unsuspecting agents near them. Not wanting the enemy to get off another attack, five of the remaining twelve Anbu rushed toward the trees while doing hand signs before they stopped and shouted, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" As one the group spit giant fireballs toward the trees that impact with a resounding explosion that shook the area.

The Anbu stared hard at the tree line for a good few minutes, waiting to see if anyone came out of the burning forest. After they decided that they watched long enough, a pair of Anbu went through hand signs before shouting, "Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu!" The resulting blasts of water put out the fires and set the Anbu agents at ease, right up until three forms shot out of the woods to the right of their previous location, completely catching the Anbu off guard again and costing them another three agents to the mystery attackers. With the attackers proven to be still alive and fighting the Anbu were quick to launch a counter attack, the nine remaining Anbu led by two particular agents, a woman in a Cat and a man in a Dog mask. The pair was also known as a student of Kushina Uzumaki, Yugao Uzuki and the last surviving member of Minato's Team Seven, Kakashi Hatake.

While the Anbu were distracted with the attacking trio of women, they never saw a man in a mask slip into the cave.

~Inside the cave, again~

Things went to hell quickly after the masked man got into the cave. It started with him quickly murdering the medical team, then devolved to him hold the newborn Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze hostage before nearly murdering them before Minato saved them with his Hiraishin jutsu at the cost of leaving his wife with a madman. That is the point we find ourselves at right now.

The masked man looked down at the weakened form of Kushina Uzumaki with his single shown eye as he held a half ram sign. As he did he took great pleasure in how the film of red chakra bubbled out of the seal on her stomach before with a burst of the man's chakra a roar filled the air, followed by the massive form of the Nine Tailed Fox completely destroying the cave and surrounding forest.

~With the Cat and Dog Anbu~

The group of five heard the roar and bolted away from the cave, just barely making it away before the Nine Tails form landed on the ground and caused an earthquake. Out of the five survivors of the foxes summoning, only the mystery trio noticed the Sharingan eyes that didn't belong to the beast before it made its way toward the Leaf Village. "Kushina-Sensei!" Cat called as she was about to head toward the ruined emergency base. However before she could move, Dog grabbed her arm and held her back before he shouted, "She's fine! Minato-Sensei got her out now we have to stop the assassins and go help stop the fox." As he said he turned, only to see that the three assassins had vanished without a trace.

~With the assassin trio~

"That bastard wasn't going to pay us! He probably hoped that fox would kill us when it appeared!" The red bladed assassin said as she pulled off her mask, revealing the face of a relatively young woman of seventeen with long blue hair. With sounds of agreement, the other two removed their masks as well, revealing the blue bladed assassin to have shorter blue hair while the leader was a sandy blonde. The leader stared hard at the retreating fox before she turned to the others with a look of cold fury before speaking. "Alright you two, let's go find our benefactor and _inform_ him of why you don't double cross one of us." Her answer was a pair of bloodthirsty smirks before they shot of toward the energy signature of their client.

As they homed in on the energy of their wayward client they couldn't help but notice that the giant fox was leaving random bursts of a mixture of tainted energy and their client's energy, which made it very difficult to stay on track. Because of this the trio made it just in time to see their client disappear before the forms of Minato and Kushina were about to be skewered by the giant fox they had been avoiding. Seeing the fact that the two were about to be skewered protecting a pair of children, the trio did as their women's instinct told them and fired their most powerful attacks at the fox. The red bladed one fired an ability called Focus Blast, a ball of energy that explodes on contact with anything. The blue bladed one cast a Blizzara spell on it, which further pushed the claw off range. And the leader of the group cast a Fireaga spell, blasting the paw with a large gout of flames to finish the job of stopping the claw.

However, before they could do anything else the fox disappeared into the children's bodies, a large form of energy floating into the girl while a barely visible fox drifted into the boy. Shortly after that, when Kushina made her way to the babies and checked on them, she started crying loudly. From how far away they were, the trio didn't hear anything the parents said clearly, but all they noticed was the two leaving with Minato trying to comfort his wife as best he could.

The three waited for a few minutes before they went to the body of the boy. When they reached him, the leader bent down to check on him. After a few seconds she breathed a sigh of relief and looked to her teammates, "Marin, Alice, the baby is fine, he's just sleeping." The red bladed one, Marin, spoke up after. "Alright then Nina, what do we do with him? I mean, they did just leave him here." As they stared down at the baby with thoughtful expressions, he opened his eyes to reveal bright blue irises before he cooed and giggled at Nina, causing all the three women to squeal quietly at how cute he was. They noticed the orange blanket he was wrapped in had the name 'Naruto' stitched into it. They looked down at the cute whiskered baby Naruto before they walked off, Nina looking down and speaking quietly to the baby in her arms, "You're gonna love being a Selkie, Naruto." As if to answer her, Naruto giggled softly before falling back to sleep.

**{And there we go; the rewrite is up with this prolog! I think this is much better than the other one so far, anyway enjoy life Readers.}**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Alright here is chapter two of Selkie Shinobi, and my god juggling stories is tough. Anyway you guys don't care about my problems so enjoy.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and SquareEnix respectively**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Spells, and Abilities

"**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Speech"**

'_**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Thought'**_

**Summon Jutsu, Spells or Abilities**

***Time Skip/Location Jump***

The group consisting of Marin, Alice, and Nina, who was still cradling a giggling Naruto, had made good time out of Fire Country and toward the ruins of the Hidden Eddy Village. In fact they were heading toward the ferry that would take them to the Selkie Homeland a bit farther out. First, however, the group had a stop to make.

The group of three plus baby stopped at a square stone pillar that was in the center of a ruined tower. If one was to look closely at the pillar, they would find many different symbols that look like made up kanji. Nina looked down at the blonde bundle in her arms that was staring at the pillar in childish awe causing her to smile slightly. She held little Naruto close as to her as she whispered to him while Marin and Alice offered small prayers near the stone. "This is a monument to our tribe's good friends, the Uzumaki. They were wiped out by a combined effort of three villages and they protected us at the same time, we owe them a lot so we built this monument and offer prayers when we head home, so they are never forgotten." After she explained this, the baby Naruto waved as best he could to the stone before the group headed off toward the shore.

When they arrived they saw that their ride was already waiting for them, a specialized boat called a wave skimmer. A wave skimmer was a master piece of Selkie know-how and Uzumaki seal work, the Selkie put this boat together with a specific shape to glide through the water while the Uzumaki had placed seal that reduced the resistance and increased its speed. All in all it was on hell of a craft.

Of course it did have one problem; its current captain was incredibly lazy. Said captain is one of the rare male Selkie who had teal hair and went by the name of, "Damn it Chris!" Christopher, aka Chris. Opening his eyes lazily Chis looked up slowly, and when he final meet eyes with who woke him up he froze as he stared into the face of a pissed off Alice. Swallowing in fear the ship captain spoke lowly, "Yes Ma'am?" The short blue haired woman went off on the man for sleeping on the job while Marin and Nina were off to the side playing with the baby Naruto.

***Half an Hour Later***

After a short 'discussion with the captain, Alice had walked back over to their group as they sailed toward their homeland. They had been sailing for a solid twenty minutes of sailing and they were already approaching a weird desert island that seemed to have an oasis that had a thriving town built around it. As they approached Nina whispered down to baby Naruto, "This is your new home, Naruto. Welcome to Leuda."

***Ten Years Later***

We find ourselves at what had to be a schoolyard in Leuda where a circle of children are watching two others in the middle fight. The two doing the actual fighting are both boys, but one has the usual Selkie long blue hair while the other is wearing an orange bandanna over most of his hair but has a fringe of bright blonde bangs. They are Lucas Ariso, twelve year old and resident school bully, and Naruto Goldfringe, ten year old adopted son of Nina Goldfringe and currently fighting in place of one of his friends. Let's watch how this goes.

Naruto rushed at the older boy intent on nailing him across the jaw, only for Lucas to sidestep and aim a punch at his throat. Naruto leaned back to avoid it before bringing his leg behind his opponent and driving his palm into the older boys nose with a crack, letting both know that the nose was broken as Lucas tumbled backward onto the sand. As the boy held his nose he managed to roll away from a strike to the chest before driving his foot into Naruto's chest, knocking him back and allowing himself time to get up. With a glance to his hand, Lucas growled at seeing the blood before charging at Naruto, who dodged the wild swing before driving his fist into the other boy's stomach, then his knee back into the broken nose, and when the boy was standing again Naruto grabbed him by the collar and delivered a head-butt that knocked Lucas into unconsciousness.

After the boy hit the ground Naruto stood over the boy panting as Lucas's friends came and dragged him away while Naruto wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. While smirking at the outcome of the fight, what can he say, he liked to win.

Anyway, now that he isn't fighting you can clearly see the clothes Naruto is now wearing. The outfit consists of an off white shirt with orange fabric on the collar and leather padding on the sides plus going up the middle where it laces up, and finally had long sleeves that tucked into dark orange gloves. There are patches of dark grey fur on the shoulders and bottom hem of the shirt and along the wrist of the gloves. He also wears some loose dark blue pants that a tucked into his shoes, which are leather boots that are dyed orange all over except the toes and heels.

As the crowd thinned out he was approached by one of his three friends, as the other kids are neutral toward him or don't like him for being a foreigner. This particular one was a girl named Rosa Harmonia, a Selkie girl with a rather unique hair color of pure white, which she wore cut short but frilled in the back. Her outfit consisted of a light grey top that had no sleeves, but instead had large blue pieces of fabric that covered her upper arms and finished with a strip of yellow fur circling her breast area. She wore faded yellow pants with a blue half skirt over her right leg with a leather belt holding it up. The pants tucked into her shoes, which were similar to Naruto's but instead were dyed a light blue and had a point at the top of the front to show them as women's shoes.

The white haired girl giggled as she walked toward the only guy among her best friends before saying, "I think you over did it this time Naruto." Naruto scoffed before hooking his thumb the direction Lucas was dragged, "Please, I'm probably just gonna have to kick his ass again next week." Rosa rocked back and forth in thought, "Hmm, yeah you're probably right." She said as she sighed looking depressed as the two of them back through the village. It was a rather short walk from the school to the houses the two lived in on a rather scenic overlook of the ocean. When they reached the actual overlook there were four houses, but in front of one was a rather angry looking Nina. The years had been kind to her as you could barely tell she was out of her teens despite being half way to thirty. Her sandy blonde hair was in a long ponytail and she wore what looked to be a light purple sundress with a dark grey apron over it and a pair of leather sandals. To top it all off she wore a hair clip that looked like a black cat with deep green eyes.

"Crap." Naruto said as he walked toward her with his head down. Behind him Rose winced in sympathy before running to her own abode. As Naruto made his way to his guardian he couldn't help but feel bad with how she was frowning at him. "Naruto, I heard that you got into a fight … again." All Naruto did was nod. Nina sighed as she stepped out of the way and let Naruto enter the house before following him in.

***That Night***

Naruto sat on the windowsill of his room as he stared out at the ocean, lost in thoughts of nothing in particular. As he stared out over the water he couldn't shake the feeling that there was a part of him missing, something he had that was separate from the rest. "Naruto, it's time for bed." Nina said from outside his door. Naruto sighed quietly before he said back, "Okay, G'night mom." With his thoughts broken and his body tired, Naruto headed to sleep.

***Meanwhile, in Konoha***

In the hidden leaf village life was going great, or as great as a ninja village can be. The civilians are getting ready to close up shop and head home; the ninja are switching with the night shift, and even the Hokage has defeated his paperwork without clones. Though for some reason he heard a random 'dun dun dun dun da da dun dun da da' and threw his arms in the air a few times. The Anbu guards were scared for a bit afterward, but none of that is why we are here. We're here because one Naruko Uzumaki is sitting on the highest branch of one of the trees on top of the Hokage Monument, staring out toward the destroyed country of Whirlpool. She knew he was still alive, her parents were wrong and let him get taken by someone.

"Probably by some heartless bitch who wants to make him into a weapon." She whispered angrily, allowing some of the fox chakra to seep into her system, the one tailed shroud forming before she dismissed it. Glaring out over the trees one last time, Naruko jumped to the ground before heading home with one thought left in her head. _'I'll save you one day Brother. I swear on my life.' _

***In Leuda, Morning***

Naruto had just finished having breakfast with Nina before heading out toward the school. However before he could make it to the school grounds, Naruto was ambushed by a familiar face. "Well look what we have here, a lost little foreigner who thinks he's tough." The stuck up voice of Lucas Ariso said as he and a pair of his flunkies came out from behind the rocks ahead of Naruto, along with another pair cutting of the way back. Naruto took a quick glance before looking at Lucas with an insulting smirk on his face. "Aw, you need help to beat me. Isn't that adorable?" Lucas growled at Naruto before smirking at him, "Oh they're not here to help fight, they're here to make sure you don't run away." As soon as he finished, Lucas pulled something from behind his back. This something just so happened to be a training war paddle, a practice weapon used by Selkie warrior trainees. "So, you scared now, foreigner?" His answer was not what he expected because his answer was Naruto's fist slamming into his face and sending him to his back before Naruto said lowly, "Bite me."

**~Verses Lucas – Play Music Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides ~**

Lucas lashed out with his weapon as he rose, prompting Naruto to jump backward to avoid the strike. This gave Lucas the time to get up before Naruto was on him again, only to be blocked before Lucas used the range the practice weapon gave him to keep Naruto on the defensive. Naruto was quickly losing ground to his opponent before he let himself get hit with a side swing. Naruto had to grit his teeth from the pain before he closed his arm on the paddle, trapping it to his body. As soon as he did this Naruto spun, keeping the weapon pinned to his body, before he ripped it out of Lucas's hands and threw it to the side before driving his fist into the boy's gut followed by a nasty upper cut that sent the boy to his back. As soon as he hit the ground Naruto had his foot on the boy's neck. He just managed to wheeze out a weak, "Damn … you … bastard."

**~End Music~**

"You cheat and I still win, that's skill for ya." Naruto said before he removed his foot from Lucas's neck. Just as Naruto was going to walk off, a loud crack signaled the impact of the training paddle to the back of his skull causing him to stumble forward and fall to his hands and knees as blood dripped from his hairline. Naruto stood up shakily as Lucas took the, now bloody, weapon from the boy that clubbed Naruto over the head. "What was that you said before, I cheat and you still win. What a joke!" Lucas shouted as he slammed Naruto in the stomach before punching him in the face and sending him to his back.

Naruto coughed as he looked up, one eye closed from the blood dripping down his face, to see Lucas hold the paddle over his head with his intentions clear as day. It was right before he brought the weapon down that a scream cut through the air, drawing the attention of almost everyone as Rosa pointed at the group. It was about this time that Naruto lost consciousness.

***Unknown Area***

Naruto groaned as he found himself sitting against a tree in a cave with a hole in the top. Naruto looked around as he got up; slowly due to the splitting head ache he had from the fight with Lucas. Once he was standing, a strange voice resounded through the cave, which made finding where it came from next to impossible. **"What is this I see, the man in this cave, awakening?"**

Naruto was quick to look around, but anything outside the light from above was lost in the inky darkness that filled the rest of the cave. "Who's there?" Naruto said as he backed into the tree. **"Who, he asks, am I? I wonder why, for he should know who and what am I."** Directly ahead of Naruto, a pair of crimson eyes appeared before the form of a fox slowly walked toward him. The fox looked completely normal as it walked slowly into the light; it had crimson eyes with grey slits for pupils, pure white fur covering its body, and nine fluffy tails drifting lazily behind it.

Naruto blinked at the fox as it walked slowly toward him, a mischievous glint in its eyes as sauntered to him before stopping with its face right below his while it sniffed his throat. **"It would be so easy, to kill you here." **The fox said, not rhyming for the first time as it licked Naruto's Adam's apple, making him freeze up before the fox backed away and sat down, its form a head taller than Naruto before it said, **"But I won't, after all that would make me a rude tenet."** When it finished it flashed a grin to Naruto before it said, **"We will talk later, and I'll see you around kit."** With its piece said, the fox pushed Naruto back and watched as he fell through the tree. After Naruto was gone the fox curled into a ball and fell asleep, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

***Leuda White Magic Center aka The Hospital, Naruto's Room, Evening***

Naruto awoke with a groan as he sat up, his head feeling like it was split open and aching all over. Naruto touched his stomach tentatively; wincing as he felt the large bruise that had formed from the spot Lucas hit him with the training weapon. Naruto looked around and saw the off white room he was in before he sighed at his current location. _'Ah crap not this place. White Mages have no sense of color.'_ The off white room seemed to mock him as he got up, grabbing his clothes from the night stand next to the bed and walked to the attached bathroom.

Naruto sighed in relief as the warm water cascaded on him from the shower head. It was a nice place, despite the lack of a shower curtain, and Naruto decided that a warm shower was a good idea before he left. Yet just as he turned the water off and reached for a towel, the door opened and a nurse came in. She wore the white uniform of a white mage with a red diamond that marked her as a trainee, and her blue hair was in a braid going half way down her back. Anyway right as she opened the door she caught sight of Naruto, who had frozen when he saw the door open and resulted in an awkward staring contest. After two minutes or so, the white mage equivalent of a nurse slowly backed out of the room and closed the door, a blush and slight nose bleed decorating her face.

Naruto dried off, got dressed and began his trek out of the hospital. As he passed by the nurses' station near the door he saw the nurse from before gesturing wildly to another as he rushed by, He had never thankful for sound proof glass as he left the building.

***Ocean Overlook, in front of the Goldfringe Household***

Naruto walked toward the house with a tired expression, trying to hold back from going in for as long as he could. He knew he was in trouble, his mom always got hell when he did something wrong and fighting was always at the top of that list. When he opened the door and saw Nina sitting on the couch staring into the fireplace he got worried right away. The reason for his state of mind was because Nina was crying as she stared at the fire, the tears looking like they were glowing as he walked toward her. "Mom, I'm sorry I-" He was cut off by Nina pulling him into a hug as she whispered in his ear, "I thought I lost you." He hugged her back as he looked concerned, _'What happened?'_ as if she read his mind, Nina pulled back and smiled sadly. "You were out of two weeks Naruto, but I got good news for you. I'm gonna start your weapon training." Naruto must have looked shocked because Nina decided to explain. "Rosa told everyone what Lucas had been doing and why you two kept fighting, why did you never tell me you were protecting her from him. Regardless I'm proud of you son." Naruto smiled as he was hugged again, life was great for him.

***Konoha, Same time***

Kushina looked on worriedly as she watched her daughter train like a woman possessed. She has always been like this, and she keeps talking to herself under her breath about her brother and how she'd find him. All of it made Kushina worried because her son was dead and gone, right? Either way, the academy is starting in a week so she need to rest. "Naruko, time to come in sweetie!" Naruko stopped with a huff as she called back, "Kay!" as she walked back she muttered to herself, "Don't worry Brother, I save you I promise. And Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze never breaks a promise."

**{Alright here's chapter two, the old story gets taken down after next chapter and cannon starts in this one. The ages are going to be sixteen for the exit of academy and Selkie training ending. Look forward to that and enjoy life readers}**


	3. Chapter 3

**{Here it is, Chapter three! After this chapter is the start of cannon and the delete of the previous version of this story. Anyway, let's kick this chapter into gear!}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and SquareEnix respectively**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Spells, and Abilities

"**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Speech"**

'_**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Thought'**_

**Summon Jutsu, Spells or Abilities**

***Time Skip/Location Jump***

***Two Years Later***

"Again!" Nina shouted to Naruto, who was currently holding a training war paddle in the usual Selkie stance [1]. Naruto sighed before attempting to do the assigned combo again. However after the second strike he was called out, again. "Stop! Okay come here." Nina said, palming her face at how he handled his weapon. _'He has the Focus blast down, and I've seen him double jump, he just can't get the regular attacks down. It's like he's using a …'_ Nina's eyes went wide before she shouted, "That's it!" Naruto, who had just gotten to her said, "What's it?" Nina just grinned before walking away, waving Naruto to follow her.

The pair had arrived in Nina's bedroom, Naruto watching as Nina darted around the room trying to find whatever it was she was looking for. After ten minutes or so, Nina finally said, "Found it!" before she pulled a wooden katana out from under her bed. She smiled at her son before leading the way back outside, completely uncaring of the mess left in her room.

'_Amazing! This is clearly a better choice for him.'_ Nina thought as Naruto flew through different combos with the wooden sword. The way he moved had much more finesse and control then when he used the paddle, and the way he worked gave Nina ideas for a weapon that was perfect for her son. "Alright, you're done for now Naruto. You can go find Rosa if you want. Just make sure to be back before night time." Nina said as she watched Naruto cheer before he ran into the house with the wooden sword, stopping to give his mom a hug and say thanks.

Naruto rushed down the natural ramp setting the area he lived from the rest of Leuda as he headed for Rosa's favorite haunt when there was no school, Lemon Heads Shaved Ice. The pair would usually meet here when they had nothing to do. Just as he expected Rosa was coming out of the stand, a stripped apple and cherry cluster mixed ice in her hand. She had also changed her outfit to have an orange scarf covering her neck and usually the lower half of her face, only pulled down so she could eat.

Anyway, as Naruto ran toward the stand she looked up to see her closest friend. She smiled before she gave a small wave before heading to the side of the stand and leaning against the wall. Naruto waved back before ordering his own icy treat, which was a rainbow grape and striped apple split. After he had paid the kindly old woman in charge of the stand, Naruto went around and sat on a rock next to the white hair girl, the pair settling into a comfortable silence as they ate.

When the pair finished they had stayed there and just relaxed until Rosa decided to speak up. "How's the training going, still stuck on the combos?" Naruto looked up at his white haired friend with a slight smirk before responding, "I got past it this time. See because Mom let me use a wooden sword she had that was a lot easier to use. I think I'm moving on to something different tomorrow." Rosa nodded at his response before pushing of the wall and walking away, Naruto following right behind her.

As the pair walked Naruto decided to ask his own questions. "So how's the Magic training coming along?" Naruto asked as he walked with his hands behind his head. Rosa walked next to with her hands behind her back as she started her own explanation. "Well I finally have Fire mastered, and I think I'm close with Thunder. I also have Cure down but Shell is coming slowly. I've also been practicing my archery when I find time." Naruto nodded as the pair ended up on the beach, the sun nearing the water and making the waves glisten and shine. The pair walked over to a large flat rock and sat down, staring out over the horizon as they listened to the sounds of nature.

The sun continued its course toward the water as Naruto grabbed Rosa's hand. As the sun got closer and closer to the water, Naruto and Rosa drifted toward each other before they met in a kiss. They separated shortly before their lips met again with more fervor as Rosa leaned back, pulling Naruto onto her. When the pair finally finished their make out session, they noticed that the sun was nearly out of the sky and the stars were starting to shine. "Well … I guess we should head home then?" Naruto said as he blushed and scratched the back his head. An equally flustered Rosa just nodded as she pulled up her scarf, trying to hide her blush as the headed toward their homes, thou their hands never left the others until they split for their individual houses.

***Konoha, Same Time***

Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze lashed out at the training dummy with her training katana while her Mother looked on with n analytic expression as she searched for flaws in her daughters form. Despite how fast she swung the blade and the power she put behind each strike, the openings she left were just there are to lure the enemy into range. In Kushina's professional opinion, the style was very vicious and bloodthirsty, exactly like the nine tailed fox whose power she held.

However as Naruko slammed the wooden weapon into the dummy her thoughts were rather dark. _'How dare she! That bitch stole MY brother. I'll kill her. __**I'LL KILL HER!**__'_ With her last thought Naruko covered the training katana in the Bijuu chakra and behead the dummy. That was as far as she got before she was wrapped in golden chakra chains, easing her into a dreamless sleep. However she had one last thought run through her mind, _'I'll find you brother.'_

***Leuda, One Year Later***

Naruto flew through the combos with a weapon Nina had presented to him after breakfast. The weapon was a sword, or at least it was double bladed up to a point where it had no edge but had the familiar paddle indent that had a blade on the top that looked like an ax blade with two spikes on the sides that that serrated the sides of the ax blade. All in all it was a deadly piece that Nina had called the Selkie Blade, since it wasn't a paddle or a sword. After Naruto finished his combo he jumped back before focusing on the indent and slinging the blade, launching a focus blast that hit the ground and threw up a cloud of dust. Naruto panted slightly as Nina clapped, more out of joy that her weapon worked then actually applauding Naruto. She already knew he was going to do great; he was her son after all.

Naruto stabbed the Selkie Blade into the ground before he brushed some dirt off his knees. The weight of an actual, metal weapon was taking some getting used to. Naruto glanced at the leather bracers strapped to his arms, the outside of them held metal plates that allowed Naruto some defense as well as a bit more power in his hand to hand attacks. However before anything else could happen, a scream came from the village proper. Naruto shared a glance with his mother before he ripped his weapon out of the ground and dashed off to the village, Nina right behind him with her crossbow.

***Leuda Village Square***

Naruto arrived on the scene and was shock when he saw Lucas who was standing over a bleeding Rosa, who was trying to crawl away from the older boy, as the paddle dripped blood. He also heard what was being said now that he was here, "-at foreigner! I won't let him have you! And if you choose him over me, then I'd rather see you dead!" With his rant finished, Lucas raised the paddle over his head with the intent on ending the woman's life. He was cut off by Naruto tackling the bastard off the nearby rock face and down to the beach.

The pair hit the sand hard and Naruto was thrown off by the crazed Selkie. Naruto got up just in time to avoid a slash from Lucas and give him a kick that gave the blonde some breathing room. The blue haired boy got up and snarled at Naruto before shouting, "This is your fault! If you didn't exist then she would be mine, like she should!" Naruto glared at the boy before setting himself in a battle stance, holding the blade at his side toward Lucas, who set himself in his the standard Selkie stance.

***VS Lucas Ariso, Play Music: The Black Mages - Fight With Seymour***

Naruto shot toward his opponent, dragging his blade along the ground before launching an upward swing that was avoided with a back jump. Lucas was quick to launch a flurry of blows toward the blonde that were either dodged or blocked as Naruto tried to get an attack in. Naruto finally got enough space to launch a Focus Blast into Lucas's chest, sending the crazed boy flying back before he was slashed across the chest by Naruto.

Blood dripped from the open wound as Lucas stumbled back a few steps before he jumped forward again, showing complete disregard for his own health as he focused on trying to end Naruto. Naruto was quick to respond before he received a stab in the ribs from a knife that Lucas palmed during one of their clashes. Naruto grit his teeth before slamming another Focus Blast in Lucas, send the boy rolling back before he righted himself in time to se Naruto rip the knife out and toss it away.

However before Lucas could get up, an overwhelming pressure surround him. As he stared at Naruto he began to see something he couldn't believe, Naruto suddenly had a white fox beside him, one that was snarling at him with crimson eyes, a trait that Naruto now had as well. The world around Naruto seemed to warp before Naruto said something that filled the air with the sound of shattering glass. "Limit Break: Fox Hunt."

As soon it was said, Naruto and the fox attacked with unbelievable speed, blades and claws tearing into Lucas multiple times before they jumped back, black and white orbs gathering on Naruto's weapon and in front of the fox before that launched the combined attacks. When they fired a large blast consumed the area Lucas was in an explosion of light that cleared to reveal Lucas, or what was left of his seeing as he was bleeding profusely. After the attack, the fox faded and Naruto collapsed as the white mages rushed to assist.

***End Music***

***Mystery Cave***

Naruto awoke feeling very sore, as if he had run around the village ten times non-stop. "Ouch." Naruto said as he sat up of his furry pillow before laying down on his side, snuggling into the pillow just before a familiar voice said, **"I'm glad you're comfy, it makes up for your lack of visits."** Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal the smiling muzzle of a white fox, one which gave his nose a lick before smiling again. Naruto dead-panned at the fox before he said, "Lovely, I'm glad you feel so generous." The foxes grin grew with that, if that's even possible.

Naruto sat up, somehow feeling less pained after the fox licked him and turned to face the fox as it rested its hands on its paws, looking at him with the same mischievous look it always had. Taking a breath Naruto stared at the fox before beginning his questioning. "First things first, what are you?" The fox nodded at the question before answering, **"I've been called many things, the great fox spirit, the terrible destroyer, that furry bitch, but mostly I am called the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the Nine tailed fox."** Naruto nodded as he set his chin in his hand, thinking of what to ask next before finally deciding on a rather unusual question, for the fox at least. "What's your name?" This changed the fox's expression to shock as it stuttered out, **"K-Kurama, my name is Kurama."** Naruto smiled as he scratched Kurama behind the ear, making the fox lean into the hand as he said, "Nice to meet you Kurama."

After what felt like hours of talking, Kurama noticed Naruto losing color. With a sad smile the fox pushed the blonde backward causing him to fall through the tree again. However before he was gone he managed to call out, "I'll try to visit, I promise!" The fox stared at the tree before curling up in a ball and whispering aloud, **"I'll hold you to that."**

***Leuda Hospital, three days later***

Naruto groaned as he felt the sunlight stab his eyelids, causing him to mumble a curse as he tried to roll out of the light. I say tried because a weight on his chest stopped him from moving. Naruto cracked his eyes open, blinking quickly to stop the pain in his eyes. Once his eyes had adjusted he finally saw what was on him that stopped his movements. He was surprised to see Rosa, although the white haired mage in training had a bandage wrapped around chest that must be holding the wound Lucas gave her closed. This caused Naruto to growl as only the worse wounds need bandages since the cure line could knit most flesh wounds.

After he finished his examination of Rosa, taking a little while to appreciate how mush skin was revealed due to her lack of top, Naruto scanned the room and saw his mother along with his aunts, which surprised him since they were out learning ninja techniques to teach to young Selkies. However he couldn't shake this feeling of being watched from somewhere. However, with his current situation, Naruto just decided to go back to sleep, he was tired as all hell.

***Half a year later, Leuda's Cave of Trials, Naruto's Fourteenth Birthday***

The cave of Trials is a place that is sacred for the people of Leuda. It holds a powerful treasure that is believed to have a mind of its own. The reason for this is the great stone door that inscribes the name of the only person who can enter it on its own surface by some unknown means. The guide, a Selkie in a large black robe that completely covers their body, checks the door every day to see if the door has called someone. On this day, October Tenth, a name appeared on the door. Naruto Goldfringe.

**{Tada! The third chapter is out, what awaits Naruto in the Cave of Trials? Is Naruko going bat-shit crazy? Where in the world is Carmen Sandeigo? Okay forget that last one, but the other two will be answered next time. Enjoy life readers.}**

**{PS Does anyone think they can draw Naruto in his new outfit and with his weapon? I would be willing to add any character to the harm, even a monster if you want. I seriously want a better cover, hence the asking. I will announce the winner when I have one I like, so yeah please and thank you.}**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**{If you're reading this, then the old version of this story is gone and chapter four is heading your way. Feel free to enjoy at your leisure.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and SquareEnix respectively**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Spells, and Abilities

"**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Speech"**

'_**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Thought'**_

**Summon Jutsu, Spells or Abilities**

***Time Skip/Location Jump***

Naruto checked over his supplies as he got ready to follow the guide to the cave of trials. He had plenty of food, water, and spare clothes. He looked over his shoulder at the Selkie blade before waving goodbye to his mother, who looked like her world just exploded after the guide came to the door. Regardless Naruto followed the guide to the cave, the townspeople watching him as he was led by the guide. He barely caught sight of Rosa before he disappeared in the cave.

No matter how prepared he was he couldn't shake the nervousness he felt at the site of the door, his name carved into the rock in fancy gold letters that made him feel like he was going to meet royalty. Although given how everyone else came out of there it was probably much worse. Naruto gulped as the door open when he walked toward the door. Naruto glance at the crowd beyond the threshold of the cave while the guide simply stood there as usual. With one last deep breath, Naruto headed into the cave as the door closed behind him locking him in, come hell or high water.

***Konoha Ninja Academy, with Naruko***

Naruko waited for her turn to take the Gennin Exams, muttering to herself about how her brother would be so proud of her just quiet enough to not be heard by anyone. However to everyone's surprise Naruko sprang up and rushed to the window and began looking for something, however when one Kiba Inuzuka reached for her shoulder he suddenly found Naruko's hand wrapped around his throat before she shouted at him. "Leave me alone you mutt! Nobody can touch me, NOBODY! All of you hear me; this is your only warning. Next time … I'll kill you. I don't care who you are or who your parents are, you will die. Only my brother can touch me." Naruko said the entire room frozen as Kiba lay where he was slammed on the table, alive but unconscious while Naruko went back to looking out the window before sighing and sitting back down as if nothing happened.

***Cave of Trails, with Naruto***

Naruto had been walking forward in the dark for a good five minutes before he found light, to be specific the light lit up a bridge that lead across to a lit area of the cave. With nowhere better to go Naruto began making his way across the bridge. When Naruto walked across the bridge, yet when he made it halfway across the bridge, it began to shake violently and nearly threw him into the pit under the bridge. When Naruto turned to see the bridge behind him was collapsing. "Crap." Naruto said before he began to sprint toward the other end of the bridge. As the collapsing bridge began to gain on him, causing Naruto begin repeating his last word over and over as he tried to gain more speed. As soon as the collapsing bridge was almost right under him yet he saw the other end of the bridge. With as much of a push as he could get, Naruto jumped for the edge. When he started to fall short and since the collapsing bridge was past where he would land, Naruto gave a quick pulse of mana from his feet, he kicked off the air. This kick gave him just enough air time to get him across the gap and land on the other edge of the gap before he turned his body to roll across floor.

Naruto sat up as he panted hard from the exertion, looking across the gap where the bridge used to be. As Naruto stood up he chuckled hollowly, "Guess I'm not going back THAT way." After a quick check to confirm he hadn't lost anything Naruto headed further into the cave, confident he could find another way out.

Naruto walked through the cave for at least a half hour as he looked for a way out of the maze like cave. However a shrill scream cut through the air, causing Naruto to bust into a sprint toward the origin of the scream as his mind went a mile a minute. _'Who's in here? I thought that I was supposed to be the only one here. Damn it I better hurry, whoever it is might be in trouble.'_ As soon as Naruto turned a corner, he noticed a girl of about nine years old with dull silver/green hair who was surrounded by three fish like creatures. He noticed that the monsters were clearly intent on ripping the girl apart. With half a thought, Naruto shot at the trio of monsters before he swung his weapon and ripped through the nearest ones throat. The result was the fish head flying free of its body and drawing the attention of the other three. Naruto glared at the fish people and spoke in a threatening tone, "Care to try me on for size, fish sticks? I would be a better challenge then the girl, wouldn't you say?"

***Play Music - The Black Mages - Force Your Way (FFVIII)***

Naruto watched as the two monsters conversed in their weird gurgling voices. They suddenly turned toward Naruto and leaped toward him, their clawed hands shimmering before Naruto ducked under the first's swipe and responded with a thrust that tore straight through the creature's chest before Naruto sung to the side, sending the body flying. The last hesitated before hissing at the blonde and rushing at him swinging its claws in a rage. Naruto back pedaled before swinging down as hard as he could, the blade burrowing deep into the fish's skull before Naruto kicked it off. Naruto glanced around the room before slinging the blood free from his sword before resting it on his shoulder. Naruto smirked at the corpses before taunting the dead creatures. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

Naruto turned toward the girl, who was staring at him in awe. Naruto smiled slightly at the girl before walking toward her. "Heya, how'd you get here?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the girl, who finally realized she was staring and blushed, "I got lost, and I was trying to find my way out." Naruto tapped his chin with his free hand before smiling brightly at the girl. "Let's try to find our way out together then. I'm Naruto, Naruto Goldfringe. What's your name?" The girl smiled brightly as she gave a small bow to Naruto as she introduced herself, "I'm Rain, Rain Hallow, nice to meet you." Naruto smiled as he ruffled the girl's hair before walking away, "Nice to meet you Rain. I hope we get along." Rain pouted at how Naruto ruffled her hair before she smiled as she walked after her new friend.

They just kept walking for an unknown amount of time, broken up only by a few more groups of fish men that were quickly torn apart by Naruto's swordsmanship, even if his weapon barely counted as a sword. However they final reached a rather fancy door that had a big sign in gold that read, '1 of 3'. Naruto smiled at the door as he approached the door followed by his unusual companion. As Naruto approached the door, he noticed that the bottom of the door was in a pool of water that had a short bridge leading to it, however as soon as he stepped in water, ripples spread across the surface. Naruto jumped back to Rain as the water began to bubble as Naruto took a defensive stance in front of Rain. It didn't take long before a pair of claws ripped their way out of the water. As soon as the claws had a grip they pulled whatever owned them out of the water. It shocked Naruto that the claws belong to a giant green frog like version of the fish man with a white underbelly and two large horns on the forehead he had been fighting on his way here.

Behind him Naruto knew that Rain was scared so he whispered calmly, "Don't worry, it won't get past me. I swear." Now he didn't know, but as Naruto said that, his eyes bleed into a dark crimson as the frog monster roared at him before being rushed by the blonde.

***Final Fantasy XIII Music - Saber's Edge (Boss Battle Theme)***

Naruto moved as fast as he could toward the frog beast before jumping into the air and launching a Focus Blast into its face, making the creature roar in pain before it focused on him. When Naruto landed, the frog spat several bubbles at him. Naruto almost laughed before one popped against a low hanging rock and began to dissolve it. Naruto then proceeded to dodge the bubbles as he made his way to the frog before slashing it as many times as he could before he was forced to dodge the rather large tongue of the frog as it was whipped across the ground. Naruto was above the frog due to his double jump, he fired a Focus Slash, a slash shaped like a crescent moon that exploded against the frog and sent it back underwater.

Naruto landed on the ground before the frog burst out of the water, now being red with a bright orange underbelly. Naruto gulped as the frog took a deep breath in, before breathing a thick stream of fire that made Naruto dive behind a nearby rock, coincidently the same rock the Rain was hiding behind. The shared a glance as Naruto panted for air while the frog continued to spray fire before Naruto said. "Hey, how you doing so far?" Rain just blinked before saying, "That frogs breathing fire at us." Naruto nodded before saying, "Yeah it is. It reminds me of those ninja toads mom had seen. Well it seems running out, so I gotta get back to killing it, have a nice show." As Naruto said this the frog stopped breathing fire, which caused him to jump out and launching a Focus Blast at the, in Naruto's opinion, demon frog.

Naruto shot forward before slashing at the frog again before jumping over its tongue, which now had flames going off it. When he landed he slashed at the tongue, which made it burst with blood. Naruto smiled as the frog roared and fell into the water again. Naruto quickly shouted, "HA! Die you slimy bastard die!"

The frog burst out of the water with another color change, a bright blue top and pale blue bottom. Naruto's jaw dropped before the frog began to vibrate as frost dripped from its mouth. Naruto ran as in a rush from the frog before diving back behind the rock with Rain just before a large shower of ice spikes. Naruto sat next to rain with a twitching eye as the frog sprayed ice all over the cavern. "I am sick of this frog." Rain just sat next to the blonde as she smiled. Naruto looked to her for a sec before staring at nothing while the ice hit all around the rock. As soon as the ice stopped, Naruto shot straight toward the frog before hitting as hard as he could and the frog finally sunk back into the water.

Naruto held up a hand with three fingers slowly counting down to zero. As soon as zero was reached the frog burst out with another color change. Now it had dark yellow back while the belly was a pale gold. Naruto watched as the lightning sparked between it horns. Naruto turned and ran as he shouted, "OH COME ON!" He barely managed to make it to hiding behind the rock before lightning shoot randomly. Naruto was breathing harshly as the lightning struck all over the cavern. "I. Hate. This. Fucking. Frog." Naruto said while a white fox formed around him, making Rain look on with starry eyes. The second the lightning stopped Naruto walked out calmly before grinning at the frog before speaking lowly. "Limit Break: Fox Hunt!"

Naruto shot toward the frog and began his assault, large chunks of the frog flying off before he jumped back and gathering black and white orbs together in front of the his weapon and the fox's muzzle. Just as the spheres created the ball of death he familiarized with this attack, a double voice of him and Kurama said one simple sentence. "**Burn** in **hell!"** Immediately after the sentence, the ball of death flew toward the frog and de-atomized it. As soon as the frog was gone, the fox form disappeared before Naruto shouted, "HA! I KILLED YOU THIS TIME FUCKER!"

***End Music***

Naruto stood there panting as Rain slowly made her way to Naruto. "A-are you okay?" She asked as Naruto nodded before saying, "I will forever hate frogs after this." Naruto said as he lead the way to the door, stopping to grab one of the frogs horns that survived the ball of death, before opening the door and letting Rain head in before following her. Naruto quickly noticed how there were multiple beds and even a small kitchen. Naruto smiled before he said, "It's a break room. Yay." Rain was quick to fall onto one of the beds while Naruto went to the kitchen too make the pair something for dinner.

***Konoha, Training Ground 18, with Naruko***

"Where is HE!" Naruko shouted as tore apart the training ground in a rage after a rather twitchy day with her squad, consisting of Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga with her sensei being her mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. They tried to restrain her but even the chakra chains her mother made couldn't stop her and as a result training ground 18 was currently losing almost all it trees. This seemed to start around dawn and spiked at sundown. It's like the one thing keeping her sane disappeared or something, or at least that what the gennin of other teams think. Regardless, Naruko was just destroying everything until they could get Minato to actually do something since she was starting to channel the fox's chakra. She got lucky that she was able to be subdued by a stasis seal before being brought to a safer room, for Konoha. However she keeps mumbling for her brother to come back. It was really making Kushina worry that she's gone crazy.

***The next day, or when Naruto and Rain had woken up***

Naruto walked out of bathroom as Rain ate a quick breakfast of fish and miso soup, which was really just an excuse for Naruto to help get rid of all fish he was given. As the pair headed toward the exit they took one last look around, only for the room to be empty. "Um, Naruto, wasn't there a room here?" Naruto sighed before opening the door and saying, "I don't understand this place, don't ask me." Rain just nodded as she walked out before Naruto followed her out and closed the door behind him, the door disappearing into the wall behind him.

The second cave network was undoubtedly spookier than this one. The reason was the fact that there was a dusty mist that covered the floor. Also there were grave stones lining the walls. Needless to say that Rain clung to Naruto's leg like a lifeline while Naruto kept his eyes peeled for even the slightest hint of undead activity, especially ghosts. Say what you want but without white magic he was SOL against ghosts. Speaking of undead, a loud clacking sound fill the caves before the tombstones shook violently, which drew the attention of Naruto and Rain to see hands leave ground in front of them. The hands were followed by bodies of varying degrees of rot, from skeletons to what seemed to be freshly buried. What scared Naruto was the fact that he saw some of the 'fresh' corpses were people that had been in the cave before him. Naruto hardened himself before rushing the undead; fully intent on keeping Rain out of danger by getting rid the abominations in front of him.

I was actually surprising how easy they fell, seeing as the usual undead Selkie squads take care of required liberal use of Fire magic. Naruto shrugged before crushing a skull beneath his shoe that was hoping toward him. All Selkie knew that the zombie biting thing bullshit, it just got infected really easy and need to be seen to quick, the eating people thing true however. Naruto cut a crawling zombie's head in half as he made his way to Rain, who was somewhere ahead of him. "HELP ME!" Naruto rushed forward just in time to watch several undead around Rain get destroyed by what looked to be a vaguely human shaped flame. Before it could rush him however, Rain came running and tackled him in a hug as she cried. Naruto just hugged her back while watching the flame person as it floated about; looking like it was guarding the pair. _'How did this thing appear, and why is it helping us? Ah well, I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth.'_

It didn't take long for Rain to calm down and the pair to move on, well pair plus fire spirit. Apparently it does whatever Rain said and was helpful in clearing out undead so Naruto just decided to go with it. It didn't take long to reach the door, '2 of 3' and Naruto and the flame spirit, which by proxy meant Rain, went on guard. However as they approached the door, a Focus Blast flew from a large concentration of mist to the flame spirit and utterly destroying it before another two were bat away by Naruto. Following this a Focus Slash flew toward the pair; however Naruto jump away after grabbing Rain. Immediately after a rather arrogant voice said, "Damn, the last person failed with that one."

Naruto looked toward the mist and recognized who came out of it, mainly due to the fact that he and his mother visited the grave of this particular bastard, as his mom called him. This person was his grandpa, The Black Rose of Hell, Zack Goldfringe. A Selkie with long black hair that is wrapped in bandages with thorn designs on them and red eyes. He wears a dark purple shirt with black fur on the bottom hem and shoulders. He also has dark grey pants that are tattered just above the black shoe with green fabric around his shins. However the reason he knew it was his granddad was the fact that he held the same rose shaped paddle that had thorns built into the side for ripping damage. Another reason was the fact he seduced females before murdering them only sparing one, his grandmother.

As soon as their eyes met Naruto shot toward the man with his eyes already the familiar crimson before clashing against the man's paddle as he gripped it ahead of him like a staff. "I just knew I'd find you gramps." Naruto growled to the man who just smirked at the blonde before saying, "Glad to know that my dear daughter has such a strong brat." Immediately after he said this, Zack kneed Naruto in the stomach before batting him away with the blunt end of his paddle. Naruto stood up from where he was before turning to Rain while keeping an eye on his grandfather. "Rain, get in the safe room." The girl was about to speak up before Naruto cut her off with a smile, "Don't worry, I just gotta have chat with the old man. I'll join you when I'm done, I promise." The girl was hesitant before nodding a running toward the door. Naruto launched himself at the man as soon as the girl started moving.

**{So I got this thing out for ya, yay. I decided to start an Omake series as well for this particular story. It starts next time but first for its promo, or chapter zero as I like to start things off with. Also it will be the entirety of the end Authors Note unless I have something to explain.}**

**OMAKE 0**

**The Void**

"Ow, what hit me?" Naruto said as he sat up. As he looked around he noticed that he was in a stone dome with thirteen doors going around it in a circle. Each door had a roman numeral on it and not much else. Naruto stood up as a voice echoed through the dome. **"Welcome challenger, to the final fantasy. I say the because the room you're in connects to every single one of them."** Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "But its final fantasy, should there be only one?" The voice didn't respond before it said, **"Hell if I know, now being from another dimension will choose you first door, say hi to extra dimensional watchers."** Naruto looked around the room before waving, kinda freaked out with the fact he was being watched by people he couldn't see. **"Don't worry; you won't remember anything when you get back to where you were, just like you don't remember where you were."** Naruto looked disturbed before trying the doors, hoping he could get away from the weird room.

"**Now you, the extra dimensional beings from beyond the computer screen, what final fantasy should Naruto go to first in this Omake series, keep in mind he's only getting to know the characters of that one first."** "LET ME OUT! I'M BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY A WEIRD VOICE!" Naruto called as he curled himself into a ball. **"Yeah, good luck with that Blondie. Anyway, send a review your favorite final fantasy and I will open the door that matches."** Naruto began rocking back and forth as he mutter, "Mommy, save me. I'll be a good boy I swear." He then started to cry as he rocked in a fetal position. **"I better send him back while I wait, this story would be boring otherwise. Enjoy Life Readers."** A loud cry comes from Naruto before the room goes dark.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**{Alright readers, the last chapter wasn't actually the chapter, but more like the first half of the chapter. Here is the full chapter, it includes the last chapter in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and SquareEnix respectively**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Spells, and Abilities

"**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Speech"**

'_**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Thought'**_

**Summon Jutsu, Spells or Abilities**

***Time Skip/Location Jump***

***Play Music - The Black Mages - One Winged Angel (FFVII)***

Naruto was on Zack with a vicious combo that the older male block with little difficulty. "Hmm, not bad with that weapon are ya brat? Still … you're nowhere my level!" The man roared as he began to launch is own attack. The cave filled with the sound of clashing weapons as the two began to try to kill the other, one out of anger for the man's deeds and the other for the sheer joy he takes in the kill.

However after a particularly harsh swipe from Naruto, that was blocked by Zack before he received a slash across his chest by the form of Kurama. The black haired man barely managed to get away before the fox managed to disembowel him, but when he did he laughed in an insane manner before pointing his weapon at the blonde and fox. "I knew it! No wonder you're so different, you're an Uzumaki! Those fucks have always had great summoning abilities, making those weird creatures out of nothing. Hell, the fucking Leviathan they summoned still protects Leuda from those ninjas, you know!" He yelled with a crazed smile as he took a much more aggressive stance, bone-like armor appearing on his chest and legs. He looked to Naruto with a fanged grin as he said, "And I might as well tell you that I know necromancy before I rip you apart." As soon as he finished Naruto flew back from a slam to the face by Zack. "Don't blink, you'll die." He said as he pointed his blade at the blonde.'

Naruto got up, wiping the blood from his broken nose away before he blocked a strike from the man before he lashed out with his own, black and white energy flying from each strike as Zack's undead magic and Naruto and Kurama's raw mana flew from every impact. If anyone were to be watching the battle they would see Naruto with a large white fox sending waves of white energy to match random bursts of black energy from all sides as he constantly spun around to block.

"This bastard can't count as human; I can't make you match him more much longer without chakra!" Kurama roared as the fox focused all its energy into amplifying Naruto's movements just to keep up a defense. 'This isn't working; I need a better way to fight him.' Naruto thought as he blocked another strike before spinning around to block one that would have ripped him in half. "Fight boy, this man has stolen from me long enough." A hollow voice said before Naruto swung right before Zack appeared and snapped his paddles depression off right where it started to form. The form of a long tanto sword forming over his own weapon before the voice said, "He had this coming from his life, you shall not be punished for this." After the voice said that, the form disappeared as Zack jumped away from the blonde when he tried to gut him during his surprise.

"You bastard son of a whore, I don't know what you did but that was just my best weapon, NOT MY ONLY ONE!" He yelled as he drew a short sword from the inside of his shirt. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he shot toward the man, who was now moving at a manageable speed due to his unfamiliarity with his current weapon. This allowed Naruto to slowly begin to work his way toward ending the fight in his favor, and this was only due to Kurama's form lashing out at the man while Naruto blocked. However after the battle so far, Kurama could hold up the body so it faded with one last word of advice. "I've weakened his chest plate enough, end this abomination!"

The two stopped across from each other panting hard from the exertion of the fight. "Well then, how about we end this, one last strike to see who is truly better for the Goldfringe line. Either way though, I know my daughter trained you, only she would have even known how to block half my moves." Naruto nodded as he gripped his Selkie blade tightly before shooting toward the man that might have been his grandfather, had things been different. The two met in the center of the cavern and stood where they met before blood spilled from Zack's mouth. The black haired man looked down to see his weapon broke against the weapon his opponent held, which was currently going straight through his chest.

*End Music*

Zack stumbled back as he smiled at the blonde haired Uzumaki that was his adopted grandson. He reached into one of his pockets before tossing a scroll to Naruto as he fell to the floor. "I always knew she was great, and here is the proof. If she can train her son to take down one of the greatest Selkie Warriors of Leuda," Zack coughed harshly several times, blood covering his mouth as Naruto walked over to him and looked down on him sadly. The man couched several more times before focusing on the blonde's face and continuing. "Then she must have been able to beat me for years. Hey, Naruto right, please tell your mother to look under the fifth floorboard of the master bed room. Whatever she finds in there, is hers. Oh and that scroll belongs to you, it's a late birthday present from dear old gramps." The man laughed until the light left his eyes, signaling his true entrance into death. Naruto walked toward the door as he whispered, "Rest in peace, Gramps." Naruto quickly opened the door and walked in, missing the spectral form of a woman in a hooded black robe forming over Zack's body, a long sandy blonde ponytail being the only thing seen as she picked up the man's body before vanishing, as if neither had ever been there at all.

*The Break room*

Naruto closed the door behind him and was almost immediately tackled by a crying Rain. "Your alive, I knew you'd make it." Naruto hugged the little girl as he looked around the room; the first thing he noticed was that it was much fancier than the last one. The floor had plush red carpet one it and there was high class furniture all over, a bed, a three person couch, a top of the line kitchen, there was even a door that said restroom on it. However what stood out the most was the solid gold door that said, Naruto Goldfringe, in glowing white writing that matched the writing on the door to the cave of trails.

'Wow, out of the frying pan and into the fire.' Naruto thought as he stood up, Rain having fallen asleep during her crying, and walked to the bed and set the sleeping girl under the covers before going to the couch and laying on it. He was asleep as soon as he hit the cushion, never noticing Rain crack open an eye with an eerie smile.

*Konoha, Sealed Prison*

Naruko kept screaming for her brother as she banged on the door to the cell padded room she was in. Outside the room her father was talking with Inoichi Yamanaka about her memories. "She seems to believe, with her entire mind, that her brother is alive. She even seems to be talking to nothing about how much she misses him. There is even a barrier in her mind that I couldn't get through, like something was reinforcing it and it's not the fox's chakra either." The man said as he looked at the door before he shivered, "I saw something beyond it once I made a hole though; a human shape with a wide grin was staring at someone on a couch from right next to it. As soon as I saw it, I was blasted out of her mind with a scream before this happened. Minato she's gone insane she can't be trusted." He said before the father fixed him with a hard look. "She'll be fine, now leave." The other blonde gulped before he nodded, leaving the Hokage in the hall staring at the room with a strange look on his face, "What the hell is going on? Naruto was dead back there, right?" As soon as she said this the screaming stopped.

Minato looked at the door for a solid minute before sliding a small panel away as he looked into the room where he was met with his daughter seated in the corner rocking back and forth muttering to herself. He focused on the seal in that area to hear what the girl was saying. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, I saw him just a few minutes ago." She said in a different voice that shocked the man. "Really, how was he? Did he get through that place okay?" She said in a happy but hushed tone. "He's sleeping right now, wait … someone's listening! Got to go." The girl said before she shook slightly as she muttered in a panic, "Hey, wait, come back. Brother? BROTHER!?" The man closed the screen as the girl began screaming again.

*The cave of Trails, the same time*

Naruto opened his eyes when he heard Rain scream before something landed on his chest. He looked down to see Rain on top of him crying. He sat up as he asked in a panic, "What's wrong, what happened?" Rain looked up at him before she said, "I thought I saw someone, I got scared." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he saw nobody around before he looked down at the girl, "Relax it was just a nightmare, let's get back to sleep." As he rested back down on the couch just before he fell asleep, he thought he heard Rain talk to herself.

*Morning, or when Naruto woke up in the cave*

Naruto groaned and was about to sit up before a weight reminded him of Rain, still asleep on his chest. He smiled as he carefully made his way out from under her before he went to make breakfast. When he finished the meal, consisting of Fish sausage and egg biscuits with stripped apple juice, Rain walked over and sat at her spot to eat her own. When the pair finished their food they made their way to the door. Naruto looked to Rain before Naruto opened the door and let the girl walk through before he followed her through.

When Naruto was through the door, he found the entire area was dark. After a minute a bright light filled the room and Naruto found himself staring at a figure an ocean blue cloak on a throne. Said throne was upon a pillar of stone in a pool of water, with only a single stone pathway leading to a stairway to the throne. Naruto noticed that he was alone in the room except the figure and looked for Rain, only finding that he was at the very edge of the pathway. A little panicked at the loss of his young charge, Naruto made toward the throne before the figure turned toward him along with a rippling of the water.

As Naruto made his way up to the throne the figure stared at him in a way the reminded Naruto of predator of some kind, maybe a snake or shark. All he could match it with was underwater predators as well, which made him worry about the fact there was only water surrounding the throne with no land in sight.

As Naruto got closer the figure seemed to grow more interested in the blonde as they looked down as rested their chin on a their hand. Once he was directly in front of him, or her, the figure spoke which sent ripples through the water with each word. **"Welcome young one, I am glad to see you made it here. I am the master of this temple and the one who will give you the final test."** Naruto narrowed his eyes at that, and showed his displeasure when he said, "Where's Rain?" The figure chuckled before it leaned forward and said, **"You're sibling must be powerful for them to reach this place from how far away they were, disregarding that are you ready for your test?"**

Naruto didn't have time to answer as a large serpent burst from the water, it was head was bigger than a three story house and its body wasn't even out of the water all the way, but Naruto could tell that this part wasn't even close to a tenth of it. The figure smiled, as did the serpent, and both spoke at the same time. **"You had better be."** Before he could move the large snake took the entire pillar into its mouth with one bite.

***Inside the serpent***

Naruto push himself up to find himself on a large platform in front of the figure, which now sported a large suit of chainmail armor with shoulder pieces that had the face of the serpent along with plate leggings and gloves and the entire thing was ocean blue. However the figure now had a helmet that matched the snakes head completely. He also carried a large trident in his hands. **"Prepare yourself young Uzumaki, for my kind does not head the toothless."** With his piece said, the man shot forward with his trident, ready to gut the blonde.

***Play Music The Black Mages - The Extreme (FFVIII)***

Naruto dodged the stab and drew his blade to block the next strike before he responded with a slash of his own. The figure blocked the strike before jumping away from the blonde before he could start a combo. Naruto's eyes bleed crimson as he shot forward, Kurama appearing as well with its claws out stretched. However despite the help Naruto now had, the figure still out pace both of them and was able to get strikes in. However when the pair broke through his guard, the man jumped back and charged mana into his trident before swinging it down, sending a large wave of water at them that nearly broke the sound barrier. Kurama was quick to try to block it, but the fox ended ended up only slowing it down enough for Naruto to roll out of the way.

Kurama panted at the power behind the water wave before looking at Naruto apologetically, **"Sorry Naruto, that last attack was too much. I have to leave the rest to you."** Naruto nodded as Kurama disappeared, but Naruto's eyes stayed crimson. Naruto rushed the man and began the weapon dance again. However once the pair locked blades again, Naruto stuck out with a punch to the man's helmet, knocking him off balance and letting Naruto follow up with a slash across the chest before being kicked back.

The man growled at the blonde as he shot forward, trident and sword impacting repeatedly as the pair fought with everything they had. However after Naruto got in that first hit both fighters began getting in slight hits that were barely doing anything. That lasted until the man jumped away and lashed out with another wave of water, only for Naruto to dodge and respond with a Focus Slash. The man didn't have time to dodge before the slash hit dead on. Naruto followed up by charging and slashing the man across the chest a few times before being blown back. The man finally got Naruto off him by kneeing him in the chest before batting him away with the shaft of his trident.

As Naruto slid away from the powerful strike the man jumped at him, ready to spear him to the ground with his trident only to be avoided by Naruto rolling to the side. Naruto then flipped himself to his feet and tried to stab the man only for him to dodge. This started a whole new round of attacks, blocks, parries, and counters. It finally ended when the two fighters clashed and began to try and over power each other. Naruto was using both hands to push against the man's trident, which he was trying to force through Naruto's sword. Naruto suddenly smiled and spun to the side, the man stumbling forward from the unexpected move before a sword was driven through his chest.

The man looked down before nodding in satisfaction from the battle as he looked to the blonde. **You are worthy of my power, the power of the lord of all waters, The Leviathan." **After he finished, the man burst into wisps of light that flew at Naruto and absorbed into his body, resulting in him going unconscious from the shock and pain of the action.

***End Music***

***Leuda, Outside the Cave of Trials***

The guide was sitting in front of the cave, waiting for the usual noise that accompanied the death of the one in the cave, knowing that the foreign brat couldn't do it if generations of Selkies couldn't and smiled to herself when she heard the sound of grinding stone and a thump. As she walked into the cave, the robed woman was surprised when he saw the boy who went in was laying front of the door, still alive as the door sealed itself in the wall with the name, Naruto Uzumaki Goldfringe, still carved into where the door used to be. The man shook his head as he rang the bell, signaling the end of the trail. He walked of angrily as people rushed to the boy, surprised and exited that someone completed the cave, none more so than his mother, Nina.

***Meanwhile in Konoha Sealed Prison***

A pair guards who had been put in charge of the room that the people had nicknamed 'The chamber of screams' grew surprised when the screaming stopped. They exchanged a glance and did a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. The one who lost muttered a quiet curse before sliding the screen away to look into the room, only to fall backward when he came face to face with a pair of blue eyes. The eyes belonged to Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze who spoke to the other guard, who was just standing in shock. "Can you please let me out of here?"

The words snapped the guard from shock as he shook his head before looking to the guard on the ground and saying, "Go get the Hokage and tell him about this, now." The guard nodded and ran as fast as he could toward the exit, leaving the other guard to watch as the girl that had been screaming like a maniac for days sat against the far wall and hummed to herself. _'This is insane, what happened to her? Oh man, I need a vacation.'_ The man sighed to himself as Minato flashed to the cell with his Flying Raijin Jutsu. "Naruko, are feeling better now?" The older blonde asked as he looked to his daughter, who just nodded with a smile as she said, "Yep, Brother is fine now." Minato didn't pay attention to the last part as his daughter always talked that way and instead just opened the door and let the girl walk out before flashing home with her.

***Leuda, Next Day***

Naruto woke up after his fight with the armored man and found himself in the hospital with his mother asleep in a chair near his bed. Since Naruto wanted to leave as quickly as he could, he moved to shake her awake until he saw something that made him stop. His left hand now had a strange rune on it that had a smaller ocean blue rune above it. The weird thing was that despite never seeing something like this before, Naruto knew what the runes said. The smaller one meant water and the bigger one said Summoner. Nina woke up to see her son staring at his hand with a confused look on his face. Before she could ask she heard him say, "Mom, did you know I'm an Uzumaki?" Nin's eye grew wide as she saw that Naruto's eyes were a deep crimson, despite him being in no danger.

**{With that done I have finished the new chapter, please forget about the preexisting version as I messed up there. Anyway, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	6. The Start of Wave!

**{Due to popular demand, and a few death threats, I now start cannon! That's right people, we get to actual events in the timeline, but better. And to shut up the whole name issue, only the summons will call Naruto as an Uzumaki. He and everyone else will call him Goldfringe. Reason being that the Summons serve the Uzumaki and will call him names like, young Uzumaki, Master Uzumaki, or just Uzumaki. It's what they do. I hope that clears it up, because I will not explain this again!}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and SquareEnix respectively**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Spells, and Abilities

"**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Speech"**

'_**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Thought'**_

**Summon Jutsu, Spells or Abilities**

***Time Skip/Location Jump***

***Leuda, Six Months Later***

It had been six long months since Naruto's completion and the disappearance of the Cave of Trails and the blonde had been doing great. He and Rosa have had a steady relationship, one that his mother wholeheartedly supports, and the pair even got registered in the Selkie Guild as a team. In fact their doing a mission now, the mission: catch the Selkie Elder's pet moles.

"Get back here you dirt eating rat!" Naruto roared as he chased one of the moles across the roof tops of Leuda. He swears that these things are part monster, no other village has to deal with escaped pets like these.

In every hidden village around the world, the gennin ninja forces sneeze. This causes the animals that they were in the middle of chasing to get away. This results in many curses being thrown around at whoever cause them to sneeze.

Back in Leuda Naruto sneezes as he dove for the mole named Cuddles, as told by the white bow around its neck. "Fuck!' He screams as he over shots the mole and hits the wall before falling in a dumpster, which is closed by the mole named Fuzzle, since it has a black bow on its neck. Naruto pushes the lid open with a growl as he jumps back up to the roof just as Rosa run through the alley after the black bowed mole. The moles begin there merry chase around Leuda with the two Selkies hot on the tail, in Rosa's case literally as she throws Fire spells at the mole she's chasing.

After a merry 'coughannoyingcough' chase around the Selkie village, Naruto finally manages to trap the mole on the beach and is currently in a weapon lock with its claws. "I have you now, you dirt eating rat!" Naruto shouts as he begins to clash weapons with the mole, who is matching the blonde blow for blow with its claws. Just before the battle can truly begin, Rosa arrives with Fuzzle and the pairs join up, sharing a glance with their partners before charging each other.

***Play Music Final Fantasy IX - Battle Theme***

Naruto clashes with Cuddles several times before ducking when Fuzzle attempts to back attack. He then locks blades with Fuzzle as Rosa throws Thunder spells at Cuddles to keep it occupied. Meanwhile, several of the more experience teams gather to watch the newbies duke it out with the Elder's pets. Naruto launches a series of combos at the mole as it dodges and blocks while slowly being herded toward its comrade. However when the pair of moles are back to back, they round on Naruto as Cuddles disarms him while Fuzzle begins to force the blonde away from his sword. Naruto is making liberal use of the metal plates on the back of his gloves as the moles claws impact with loud ting noises.

Finally when both moles jump at him from opposite sides, Naruto grabs them both and throws them into the rock face. When they land they start to get up only for two lightning bolts to hit them from Rosa's thunder spell, resulting in both moles squealing in pain from the electric spells power. When the spell tappers out the moles drop to the ground, still alive but knocked out. The crowd is silent as Naruto picks them up before holding them over his head with a victory cry. As he does this the crowd responds with a small tune of, "Dun da dun da da dun da da da!" While Naruto and Rosa do a little victory dance before heading to turn in the little rat bastards.

***End Music***

Naruto and Rosa stood in the Selkie Guild hall watching in twisted satisfaction as the moles are hugged by the skeleton lie mother of the Selkie Elder's wife. 'Just a little more and it's done. Come on old lady a little more and you'll snap their tiny god forsaken necks!' Naruto screamed in his mind as the ancient woman walked out with the unconscious moles, paying the pair each a bag of twenty gold coins, or roughly a hundred bucks. While Naruto was watching to see if the old lady really did kill the hell spawned rats, Rosa was asking for another mission. After the woman in charge of the missions for the day dug into the older ones she found one that looked reasonably good for the three month old team.

"Alright you two, this mission is from one of our informants in Wave country. They overheard a Miss Tsunami speaking about how much she wished Gato wasn't around. Huh, the guy's name means Cat in another language, weird. Anyway, you want it?" Naruto had walked over when the woman began reading the message and looked to Rosa for confirmation. The white haired girl shrugged as she polished the teardrop shaped paddle she used. Naruto looked to the woman with a smirk and said, "We're on it!"

***Konoha Mission Room, right about now***

Team Kushina, consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze with her mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze were heading to get another C-ranked mission when they heard the familiar bitching of the Main Family Uchiha brat, Sasuke Uchiha. Along with his loyal banshee Sakura Haruno and the silent weirdo Sai, just Sai, they were the gennin of Team Seven or Kakashi which ever you want. "I'm an Uchiha; surely there is something better than catching that thrice damned CAT!" As soon as Kushina led her team in, Minato looked as though he had been given the secret of life, but only for a second before he cleared his throat. "Alright then, if it's alright with Kakashi, you may take a C-ranked mission with team Kushina to escort a mister Tazuna, to Wave Country where he is building a bridge across the channel. Miss Hikari, send in Tazuna please." Minato said, shocking Kushina but over all going with it, the team still got paid and she got to boss around Mikoto's youngest, win/win as far as she was concerned.

***Konoha Gate, thirty minutes later***

Team Kushina stood with a scared shitless Tazuna as they waited for Kakashi's team to arrive. The drunk had started to insult Kakashi's team, which the all kunoichi team found hilarious. It was when he began to insult the all-female team that he was nearly murdered, which is why he was standing at attention in front of the four woman like a soldier waiting for an inspection. That was until team Kakashi finally arrived, complete with a white as a sheet Kakashi that the team moved out, unknowing of the encounters they will have in this mission.

***Leuda Docks, roughly that time***

Naruto and Rosa stood with their packs on the Wave skimmer as it pulled out and headed for the Uzu ruins, where it was only a day's run to Wave, being on the other side of the island for their landing point. Both Selkie were a combination of nervous and exited to finally leave the island. Antlions and Lamia were only tough for so long. They couldn't wait the for the six hour boat ride to pass.

However as the pair rested near the side of the boat, watching the waves as the boat cut clean through them, Naruto was holding onto a new sword. It had the same basic shape as his old Selkie Blade, but this one was made of a visibly stronger medal. It also now had a spike going off the bottom of the blade to form a hand guard. This was a gift from his mother for his first mission off the island, and it barely had a difference in weight from the iron one, it was something else.

Anyway after getting bored of watching the waves, the pair sat against the boat house and settled into a make out session to pass the time, it was only three hours until they got there after all. The Selkie who was driving the boat was currently trying his best to stay awake, but the two younger Selkie were doing a good job keeping him awake with their activities. This was mostly because the waves that were the usual sound effects of the voyage barely made any noise. _'Damn it, so much for sleeping this time.'_ The boat man thought as he watched the land mass of Uzu get bigger every minute.

***With Team's Kushina and Kakashi, on their way to Wave***

The teams had just finished fighting the demon brothers of the mist, and they were overkilled with ruthless efficiency by team Kushina. Anyway now both teams were making their way to wave led by Tazuna and Naruko. However the blonde girl looks like she just had her birthday and Christmas wishes come true as they sat in the boat across the channel to the hidden dock. The only major upside that her team noticed was that she wasn't muttering to herself anymore.

However when the teams made their way to Tazuna's home, however they were surprised when they saw Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, was currently fighting some giant creature that had a turtle like body, but a pair of human arms and a bald head that had glowing green eyes. The monster had just swatted the man and another person toward the Konoha group. When the creature saw the group, more specifically the bridge builder, it grinned before firing several high powered water waves that looked like scythe blades. The group, now hosting Zabuza and a clearly fake hunter nin, avoided just as the waves ripped the scenery apart. The monster grinned again before speaking in a loud gurgling roar, **"Welcome to Wave country, my boss said to kill the bridge builder. Imagine my surprise when I meet one of those warriors from so long ago. I sucks taking orders from a midget, but the chance to kill one of the warriors ancestors. SO DIE!"**

***Play Music The Black Mages - Battle with the Four Fiends***

Unsurprisingly, Naruko was the first to react as she shot toward the turtle man with her fox cloak active. Getting over the surprise of Naruko attacking, the rest of the Konoha ninja attacked as well. However the massive turtle man was only focusing on avoiding the fox cloaked girl while the other ninja's attacks just did nothing but scuff its skin. After Kushina noticed that her attacks were doing nothing, she instead launched her chakra chains to pin the turtle man in one spot long enough for Naruko to slash him straight across the face, which caused the turtle man to blast water out of its shell that blasted everyone away before it vanished it the lake.

***End Music***

The fight must have been longer than they thought, because they all showed signs of chakra exhaustion. Tazuna freaked out but managed to help the ninja to his house.

***With Naruto and Rosa, just when they arrived in the village of Wave***

The pair arrived in the village just as they saw a small army of thugs head toward an unknown destination. Despite how tired they were, the Selkie duo headed through the woods and arrived in front of a small two story house with a short wooden pathway leading to it. Upon seeing that the house matched the description of their client's home, the Selkie ran pout in front of it and took up combat stances just as the group of twenty five or so thugs came out of the woods. However before they could do or say anything, Naruto summoned a familiar giant serpent from the water nearby that looked at the thugs before diving down and devouring them. When the serpent looked to Naruto for an explanation, the blonde shouted. "I've been running for a solid day, excuse me for being tired!" The serpent just nodded before going back into the water, not a drop out of place from its appearance.

The two Selkie headed to the door before Rosa knocked politely while Naruto used his weapon to stay standing. A woman with dark blue hair opened it and saw the pair. Before she could say anything Rosa spoke up. "Good afternoon Miss Tsunami, were from the Selkie guild and would like to inform you that since we were late to respond to your mission request we will not charge you anything but letting us have a place to stay. Thank you for your understanding." The woman nodded blankly as the duo walked in before sitting on the couch, falling asleep as soon as Naruto put Rosa's head on his shoulder. Tsunami stared at the pair for a few minutes before wondering to herself, "Did I really hire people from a Selkie Guild? I think I might have, maybe. Oh well, I'll let them sleep first." With that out of the way, the single mother went back to her house work as the ninja rest up stairs and the Selkie duo rest on the couch.

Little did she realize that she now had a Pandora's Box set on a timer. The only thing waiting was for how long until it opened and all the chaos burst free.

**{Alright, that's another chapter down. Anyway I feel like crap because I caught a stomach bug, so yeah. Anyway, Enjoy Life Readers. I'll be resting and throwing up while you do.}**


	7. Wave Part One, the Meeting

**{To the ones of you who felt I rushed the last chapter, I did because I was throwing up every few minutes and didn't want to sit at my desk any longer than I had to, I apologize for that and hope you enjoy this chapter. Sincerely, Roanes Steel.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and SquareEnix respectively**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Jutsu, Spells, and Abilities**

"**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Speech"**

'**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Thought'**

**Summon Jutsu, Spells or Abilities**

***Time Skip/Location Jump***

***Wave Country, Tazuna's home, Morning***

Naruto woke up on the couch in his client's home, feeling much better than when he arrived. He had his arm around Rosa as she slept peacefully and his other arm was numb from where the unknown blonde girl had fallen asleep on it. He smiled as he looked to the wall before his eyes went wide and he flung himself off the couch, Rosa and the mystery blonde head-butting each other which made them wake up. When they saw that they were staring at girls they never meet a loud shout of, "Rapist," Was heard from the scared blonde boy in the corner, currently pointing his sword at the blonde girl. Immediately after, Team's Kakashi and Kushina came down in full battle gear, followed by Tazuna with a hammer and Tsunami with a frying pan while a ten year old boy came out with a stuffed bear.

The entire house just stared at the blonde haired boy as he was held by a white haired girl who was trying, and failing, to calm him down while she glared at the blonde girl who glared back. Finally after five or so minutes of nothing important, Sasuke Uchiha gave up and shouted, "What the fuck is going on!" He was promptly hit in the face with a frying pan by a vengeful mother.

***Fifteen minutes later***

The entire population of the house is currently sitting at the breakfast table to a nice meal of fish bacon and eggs. The ninja were on one side, staring suspiciously at the supposed Selkie minus Naruko who was glaring at the white haired girl, and the Selkies and civilians on the other, chatting and having a grand old time minus Inari, as the ten year old is an emo and hates everything. Just before they finished Naruko couldn't help herself and stood up as she yelled, "Get away from my Brother whore!" This shout was followed by her dive tackling the white aired girl and proceeding to try and strangle her. Before anyone else could move, Naruto was near the fight batting the blonde away with the flat of his blade and helping Rosa up, the white haired girl couching as she thanked her boyfriend.

Kushina was quick to restrain her daughter while Ino and Hinata apologized for their semi-insane teammate. However as they did this, the Uzumaki Namikaze women were having a whispered argument. "Naruko, your brother is dead! Now you are going to apologize to that woman and mean it young lady!" The red head whispered to the girl as she struggled to get out of the chains holding her. "No! That has to be brother; the fox's chakra is reacting to him! Check the seal if you don't believe me!" Rolling her eyes but knowing it was the only way to end the stupid fight, Kushina checked the sea holding the chakra to her daughter only to be shocked that is was reacting to something, and by the thin line of red she saw leading to the other blonde as he tried to tell the two girl's that he was taken, that boy was her son.

"Naruto!?" The red head shout as the boy naturally responded, "The one and only." The entire room froze when she cried, "My baby's alive!" This was followed by Rosa, Naruto, and the other Konoha ninja to shout, "What!?" Naruto then shook his head as he said, "Sorry miss, but I don't know what you're saying. My mother adopted me after finding me crying in a forest. Sorry about your son but it's not me." Naruto's speech was counter by Naruko saying, "You have a fox soul in your mind that more than likely tries to take you over!" Naruto stopped and focuses on Kurama before with a whispered command he summoned the white nine tailed fox next to him. "This is Kurama and we're good friends." The fox nodded as it relished in the ear scratches Naruto was giving. Kushina was grasping at straws now that she faced her lost son as she shouted, "I'm your real mother!" This time Rosa counters with, "Then why did you leave him to die?" That was the straw that broke the camel back as Naruko broke out of the weakened chains and rushed the girl only to end up tackling Naruto and dragging him through the wall.

***Outside Tazuna's house***

As soon as Naruto hit the ground he kicked the blonde girl off of him and flipped up, his hands in front of his face as he shouted at Naruko. "Look bitch, you want to touch my girl you gotta go through me." Naruko got up with a weird smile as she said, "Fine brother, after we're done playing I'll go take care of her and we'll go back home and be together forever, just you and me." Naruto blinked before he said, "You must be fucked up in the head pretty bad. I almost feel bad now, almost but not quite." Naruto said before he jumped away from a strike from Naruko that broke the air.

***Play Music Final Fantasy IX Music- Battle 2 (Boss Battle Theme)***

"Fine then, let's throw down!" Naruto said as he stuck the girl in the face. When he went in to combo the girl rolled to the just as Rosa, with Naruto's Selkie Blade, and the other ninja came out before Rosa stopped them from interfering with a magic bubble around the two while she stared hard at them from inside it. "We'll let them decide this." With her piece said the white haired girl turned toward the fight.

Naruto blocked a kick from the girl and jumped away from another strike as he shook his arm. 'That one went right through the metal, I gotta take this seriously.' Naruto narrowed his eyes as he shifted his stance into the true stance for Selkie hand to hand. After he did he shot toward the girl as she got up only for Naruto to strike her in the throat before punching her in the stomach twice and ending his combo by bring her head to his knee, sending her to the ground in pain. As soon as the girl hit the ground Naruto drove his fist toward her, the little magic he could do coating the hand as he used it to boost his strength.

Naruko saw the attack heading toward her and barely managed to roll out of the way. When she got up she saw the slight crater Naruto put in the ground from his attack as he got back in stance and stared her down. "I won't hold back, in case you couldn't tell." Naruko only frowned as she crouched down on all fours. "Brother," The girl whined as a red shroud covered her form and turned into a vague fox shape, "You're playing too rough." She then shot toward the boy who barely managed to roll out of the way from a claw slash to the face. Naruto lashed out with a kick when the girl followed him and it connected, but his foot felt like he dipped it in fire for the few seconds it was in the cloak.

Naruto stood back up, clearly favoring his left foot as it developed a nasty blister, and faced the fox cloaked Naruko. "You wanna play foxy huh," Naruto said as he built up mana, "well two can play that game. Summon!" As soon as Naruto finished his command, Kurama appeared beside him grinning widely at the chance to fight someone with its chakra. The shroud around Naruko wavered slightly before solidifying, an action which made Kurama frown before looking to Naruto as they had a mental conversation.

'_I can't touch that cloak she's got Kurama. Any ideas?'_ The boy asked the fox in his head before dodging another claw swipe from Naruko before she dodged Kurama's return fire. _**'Yeah, do a fusion summon with me. I know you haven't trained in it yet but it's all I got.'**_ The fox said as it chased down Naruko, intent on keeping her away from its friend and Summoner. _'Alright then buddy, hold her off.'_ Naruto thought as he got on one knee and rested his left hand on the ground, magic building up into a glowing aura as he flooded them with as much mana as he could while focusing on Kurama's form. When his eyes snapped open, his permanently crimson eyes had a glowing white rune for fox in them as he spoke in a neutral voice. "Summon Fusion: Kurama." The simple but powerful phrase seemed to echo before Kurama turned into mist and covered Naruto in a cocoon.

As the mist swirled around Naruto, Naruko looked at it with a confused expression. _'What is Brother doing? Is this still part of the game?'_ As if answering her, the cocoon cracked before shattering to reveal Naruto with an appearance change. His clothes seemed to be made of Kurama's fur, with excess amounts covering his forearms. He now wore boots with large puffs of fur covering the leg while the toes had claws coming off them. His shirt now had three perfect fox tails coming of the bottom back of it and he was sporting a wide brimmed hat that seemed to be made of Kurama's head, and it was even grinning. The most noticeable thing to change was that his Selkie blade disappeared from Rosa's hands and Naruto had a claw gauntlet on each hand that looked like Kurama's claws. Naruto got back into stance as he said; "Now we're even again." As soon as he finished he shot forward, swiping at Naruko with his claws.

The two then began to dance around each other's blows as they fought, but all good things come to an end. The reason for it ending was obvious as Rosa could no longer hold up the bubble keeping the other ninja out, and they were quick to do one of two things. Team Kakashi focused on holding Naruto back, while also trying to knock him out to get him back to Konoha, while Team Kushina focused on stopping Naruko as the fox chakra bean to act up with her frayed mental state. Making his way to keep Tazuna's house and Rosa behind him, Naruto channeled the rest of the fusions energy into one attack that drew the ninja's notice. Familiar black and white bubbles of energy forming into a ball about the size of the blonde's chest in front of Naruto's outstretched hand as he gazed at the frozen ninja before saying the name of the attack in a mix of his and Kurama's voice. **"Tailed beast bomb."** The destruction the attack caused was clear as the ball of death flew away from the boy and carved a trench through the forest before hitting the channel and flying away before exploding, sending water flying.

***End Music***

When the ninja got up from where they were to avoid the attack, they all had pale faces that nearly matched a certain well known snake using psychopath. They knew that attack, the Gennin from their parents while the Jonin had seen it first hand and knew what it was, a tailed beast's signature attack and one that could level a village if the nine tailed fox had all its power, the tailed beast ball. They looked to see the boy standing there with his sword in the ground holding him up as he glared at them while panting before he said. "Are we done fighting now, or should I fire off another one of those?" The group shared a glance before nodding and calling out, "We give up!" With Naruko out of commission, the group couldn't take one of those, not even Kushina's chains could hold back a hit from that attack.

***Inside Tazuna's house, living room***

Naruto smiled at the amazed Tsunami as she gave him a glass of tea, "Thank you miss, I appreciate it." The woman blushed as she went back to the kitchen, what can I say they don't make ugly Selkies. The ninja sat on the other side of the couch the two Selkie sat on or stood around the room as they got ready to hear the blonde boy's speech. "Okay so, since you guys are more than likely here to help Wave, and we ARE here to help Wave, it's safe to say that we should work together. However there are a few things I must point out to you. I don't care what you say or do, I am not, and I repeat AM NOT going to Konoha. Any attempts to force me or Rosa into going will be met with a ball of death to the face. Secondly, anyone puts the moves on my girlfriend or tries to kill her, I'm looking at Blondie here, will be met will a ball of death to the face. Finally, this is really great tea miss Tsunami I wish I could have some everyday." Tsunami blushed as she came back into the room with a pitcher of tea and a plate of snacks.

After a harsh few minutes of the ninja's whispering among themselves, Kushina came over with a desperate look on her face. "Can you at least tell us why you don't want to come back to us?" Naruto and Rosa shared a look before Naruto said, "I like life in Leuda, the place is fun, the people are neat, and we don't have to worry about you guys waging war on us since the Uzumaki had the Leviathan guard us." At this, Sasuke decide to speak up. "Hah, you trust a myth to protect you, you guys must be weaker than I thought, while I'll bet." He was cut off by Naruto saying, "Wanna meet him, I can summon him here to meet you if you want?" Sasuke hesitated before saying arrogantly, since he was sure that the blonde was messing with him. "Why not, let's see this lord of waters." Naruto smiled as he and Rosa got up before walking to the door as Naruto called back, "Anybody who wants to see him, follow us." Sharing a look and a shrug, the Konoha teams head out after the two Selkie, though Kushina and Naruko were lagging behind. They were followed by Tazuna and his family, since they might never get the chance to meet a legendary creature in person ever again.

***Random Stretch of Beach***

Naruto stood at the border of the waves with the rest of the group forming a line behind him, he focused his power into the water rune before calling out over the water, "Summon!" A few minutes passed with nothing happening before Sasuke shouted, "Loser, you clearly were lying about the Leviathan even exist," Naruto cut him off with, "In case you missed it, the water is rising." Just now noticing, the ninja saw that the water had risen to the boy's knees and almost reach their feet before a large serpent-like head broke the surface of the water, its height outclassing the Hokage mountain by a nearly a mile as it looked down at the group. **"Ah, Young Uzumaki, I see you've found family for yourself. It does my heart good to see you alive and well Uzumaki Matriarch, and even one of your hatch mates as well, lovely."** The serpent head said to the group as they stared wide eyed with the exception of Rosa. Naruto scratched his head as he spoke back to the Leviathan. "Yeah they said they were family but I plan on stay in Leuda, more water around so I can summon you since they live deep inland." The creature nodded, causing the water to bob with his head as he spoke. **"Wise decision Young Summoner, keeping yourself were your summons can be the most useful. Is that all you summoned me for, if so I must return. I will tell you this though; another cave waits in a land covered in endless winter. Goodbye my Summoner and May you do well in your lives Uzumaki clansmen."**

With his visit over with, the Leviathan swung it head around and went back in the water, the wave slowly going back to their original position as Naruto grinned at the black haired boy, well the not creepy one. The guy Sai had only been smiling that fake smile the entire time and it freaked the blonde out big time. The group just stood there before Naruto and Rosa walked off, and they numbly followed in shock with the exception of Sai, who had gone to work on a sketching of the Leviathan.

***In front of Tazuna's house***

The group had managed to make it back to Tazuna's before the ten year old Inari shouted in wonder, "That was Awesome! That thing could stop Gato no sweat, you rock Naruto!" the ten year said as he ran up to the blonde, who just took it in stride as he said, "Yeah, I know I do." This seemed to be what finally snapped the group out of the shock as they all began talking, with almost all of it being questions about how he could summon the Leviathan and thing about Leuda. All in all the group made a major step toward trusting each other, though Sasuke stealthily made his way inside to change his pants as they were quite dirty all of a sudden

**{And that's a wrap, now this chapter is done. Just so everybody knows, Naruto will not hate Konoha, but he's not there biggest fan either. Also some Sasuke bashing in small doses. Plus Naruto fuses with Kurama to fight a fox cloaked Naruko. Man, I think this was alright. Anyway, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	8. Wave Part Two, Army of the Sea Fiend

**{You guys are great, not only do I get to live in my house for another two years but I have you guys here telling me that you like my story. I would be teary eyed if I wasn't giving you guys this chapter. Now for part one of three, if you count zero, of the wave arc. Oh and I only poked a hole in the damn writer's block, so don't think that it's gone yet.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and SquareEnix respectively**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Spells, and Abilities

"**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Speech"**

'_**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Thought'**_

**Summon Jutsu, Spells or Abilities**

***Time Skip/Location Jump***

***Two Days Later, Unfinished Bridge***

A group of four people stood on the bridge as they watched the workers did their work on the bridge. The group was made of Naruto Goldfringe, Sai, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. Naruto was entertaining himself by chucking rocks into the water. Sai was drawing on his perpetually empty sketch pad as he looked up at the workers every minute or so before going back to drawing, but Naruto knew he was on high alert even if he didn't look like it. The boy was way too professional for his age. Sakura was, doing something with her hair. To Naruto it looked like she was trying to make it dance or something while he practiced smiling like a whore, to him at least. Meanwhile Ino kept glancing at him and it made him wish that Rosa was here, the other blonde had a rape face and it scared him.

However all this was secondary on Naruto's mind as he kept watching the waves and chucking rocks off the bridge. He knew exactly what he was looking for, the creatures that were heading toward the bridge from underwater. Living on an island gives one the ability to know the tell-tale signs for the creatures of the ocean. Worst yet was that he couldn't use Leviathan to get rid of them since they follow this new 'Sea Fiend' thing. Yet the number was surprising, a platoons worth of them is not cause for alarm normally, but since Naruto had no knowledge of thunder spells and he didn't know if these ninja had lightning jutsu he was up shit creek without a paddle.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when the fins broke the waves slightly before going under, 'Yup, twenty five exactly. Damn it all.' Naruto cursed in his mind as he turned to the old bridge builder shouting orders to his workers. This was stopped by Naruto shouting, "Clear the bridge now!" This drew the attention of everybody of the bridge, who looked to see the blonde red eyed Selkie staring out over the waves with his sword drawn and holding a ball of energy in its indent. Tazuna did not like the look of intense focus on the boy's face as he stared over the water before he asked, with no small amount of fear. "W-what's going on brat, why do we have to clear the bridge?" The eyes turned on him before Naruto told the man what was coming, "Sea Hags."

The entire bridge was silent before the work crew burst out laughing, one of the workers looking at the blonde with a mocking smile as he said, "Wow brat, we need to leave the bridge for a myth, I almost thought you saw Gato's ships for a minute there." The blonde just held up his free hand and pointed behind the man, who froze as the rest of the people on bridge started to shake in fear, with the exception of Naruto, who was used to the sight, and Sai, who was just weird. The man turned and just in time to see the smile on the creature's face, a long row of razor sharp teeth stuck in a vaguely human shape as the rest of the creature looked like a monstrous fusion of a fish and a woman. The only things human, however, was the wet and tattered dress on their bodies and the long kelp green hair that almost reached the ground.

The man was just about to scream before a clawed hand ripped across his throat before jaws clamped on his leg, his position at the unfinished end of the bride leaving him in the middle of the feeding frenzy as more and more of the monsters bean to climb up and start eating the man who re ached out to the blonde boy who shot toward him after shaking of the slight shock of how coordinated they were acting, like the monsters had actually brains instead of attacking to simply eat.

***Play Music: FFX Main Battle Theme***

As soon as the blonde past Tazuna the bridge builder ordered as loud as calm as he could, "Clear the bridge! Everyone off until I say otherwise!" The builders ran screaming after that, only two others getting caught by the hags before Naruto launched the Focus Blast he was charging, the attack spiraling through the air before it hit the small group that was on the first man and exploding. When the smoke cleared there were a few pieces of the man visible, mainly his face, but the rest of him was bloody chunks of meat and bone. A positive sight was that the small number of Sea hags that were eating the man are now dead though, a ball of raw mana that explodes on impact does that to somebody. This left the remaining twenty two monsters staring at the blonde before several screams came from the crowd, the monsters arguing with each other about something in their unexplainable language.

They were interrupted from their screams by two different attacks, another Focus Blast from Naruto and a trio of ink lions from Sai, the youth smiling as he stood back where he was as Naruto looked back and nodded to the boy. He may be creepy as hell but he didn't falter when he saw the monsters and that was great in Naruto's book, plus the ink lions were pretty cool. The two attacks managed to reduce the numbers to ten. 'Wait a minute; some of them were nowhere near either attack range … SHIT!' "Watch out!" Naruto shouted to the two girls that where near the edge still frozen in fear. As Naruto tore off toward them just as the missing five Sea Hags came over the railing, one was diving toward the stunned Sakura with a scream that caused the girl to face it before she closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

However instead of the pain of sharp claws ripping through her from the monster she felt a stunning back hand from a person along with the feeling of blood hitting her face. She cracked her eyes to see Ino standing over her, her arm cut slightly but otherwise fine. "Get a hold of yourself forehead, we're in trouble here. These thing may look scary but look at those two," With her good arm she pointed to Sai, who was working with his ink lions to fight off the main horde, then pointing to Naruto as the blonde finished ripping apart the five that tried to ambush them. "We can't fall behind here; we're kunoichi of the leaf, so let's show these things what we can do!" To punctuate her statement, Ino threw a kunai into one of the Sea hags that tried to get up and attack Naruto, earning the girl a thumbs up from the blonde before he finished off the last of the group and headed to help Sai, since the boy now had to use his tanto as his lions were toast and the remaining six hags weren't letting him summon more.

As soon as Naruto started to help Sai, the two kunoichi threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the monsters and killing three. This was followed by Naruto cutting another one down as Sai killed one with an ink spear. The last one backed away slowly as the group of four advanced on it before a hammer broke its head open, courtesy of Tazuna.

***End Music***

The man looked down at his hammer in shock, not expecting to have killed the thing so easily. Naruto smiled at the man as he said, "You sure showed that thing whose boss." The man shook his head before saying, "That's right, I'm the boss. Alright everyone let's get back to work!" After his shout, the worker came back onto the bridge with their tools. They were acting as guards in case any came into the village, but they were glad that the ninja and Selkie handled it. Naruto looked off in the distance toward the area Rosa was supposed to be scouting Gato's base with the Uzu-Nami woman, and couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong in Wave. Knowing that he should focus on watching the bridge, Naruto sighed and began to explain to the ninja how to spot sea hags and other Renegade ocean creatures.

***With Rosa, Kushina, and Naruko***

Rosa was having a bad day, she had decided to go with the two woman who claimed to be her boyfriend's mother and sister to find Gato's hideout when the plans were being drawn up instead of Naruto, since its already proven that the blonde bitch is obviously crazy, while the red head is an emotionally disturbed mother, or so she claims now that she's seen Naruto's fox summon. There was no way in hell that she was going to let them go with Naruto when they are clearly insane and will more than likely try to kidnap him. She was glad she came instead of him, but with the two women doing nothing but talking about how they wished their 'brother' and 'son' would come home with them while glancing at her clearly told the white haired girl that they were trying to guilt trip her into making Naruto go with them.

Rosa held in a snort at how obvious they were being. _'They might as well be holding signs.'_ However as soon as they arrived at a large brick wall the pair quickly shut up and got into mission mode. The three women shared a glance before Rosa ran at the wall, getting a good half way up before kicking off it and then double jumping onto the top while the two ninja just wall walked up. The group were shocked by what they saw within the courtyard of Gato's Mansion, as far as they could see was nothing but Sea Fiend forces, and a few thugs that looked like they would rather be anywhere else.

A sudden crackling sound filled the air above the women, catching Rosa's attention at the familiar feeling of mana coursing through the clouds above them. "Move it!" Rosa called out, giving the Uzu- Nami women just enough time to jump out of the way as Rosa covered herself with a Shell spell. The spell barely withstood the Thundara spell from the as of yet unknown attacker; however now every monster in the place had taken notice of the three women and were more than willing to attack. Rosa swallowed as she noticed the army of monsters looking toward the group and could only really think one thing, _'Fuck.'_ This thought was echoed by the two ninja, even if Rosa didn't know that.

***Play Music Final Fantasy VIII Music - Don't Be Afraid***

Rosa started the fight off with a Fire spell at a group of Sahagin, amphibious fish people that joined the Sea Fiend, and roasted a few of them but most managed to get away. However a hiss from behind the white haired girl made her spin just in time to see a Sea Snake with its jaws wide open and about to spring on her. The snake's attack was cut off by a golden spiked chain wrapping around its jaw before being pulled toward one Kushina Uzumaki, with the woman having the golden chain growing out of palm while glare with white hot anger at the snake before spinning and throwing it into a nearby group of sea hags before releasing it and allowing them to collide. She shot the stunned Selkie a smiled before drawing her red bladed katana, the sword that earned her the name 'Konoha's Red Death' and shot toward the group of monsters.

Rosa nodded to herself before spinning around and slamming her paddle into a Sahagin that tried to jump her. Shortly after the fish flew back, Naruko shot into the group with a slight red glow on her body before ripping into the monsters with her clawed hands. Rosa blinked before looking toward the thugs, who had gathered up their weapons and were currently trying to find a target, only to be surprised when the green mists of a Fire spell erupted from the center of the group, which caught about a five of the twenty five thugs before the survivors got away as their friends chocked to death in the poison mist. The group turned toward Rosa to see the girl's paddle sparking with sparks of fire before said spell flew forward and impacted with a man's chest before covering him in flames. He didn't even get to scream before he died.

The remaining thugs were quick to decide to attack the girl, and Rosa responded in kind with her black magic. The first spell was a Blizzard spell that took out another three of the nineteen remaining, dropping the numbers even farther as the thugs closed the distance. The next spell was a Thunder spell that reduced the numbers to ten with its jumping sparks, and only the thugs in light armor were left as they reached the Selkie Mage. Just when they thought that they had the advantage now that they were up close, they were shocked by the skill Rosa possessed with her weapon as it dug into the first thug's chest and ended the man's life. The next two people to try were cut down with just as much precision as the first. The rest surrounded Rosa in a circle before Rosa smirked at her unfortunate opponents before she gripped her paddle in two hands before stabbing it into the ground, summoning a tornado around her from the wind spell known as Aero. Once the spell was finished Rosa noticed a group of armored monsters coming from the nearby beach to join the fray. Rosa growled before going to join the Uzu-Nami women in the battle.

However as this battle was happening in the courtyard, Gato was having a panicked meeting in his secret office, fully knowing that something bad was approaching him.

***End Music***

***With Gato, Hidden Location***

Gato stood in a room that was basically one giant pool of water with a small portion of flooring with a door on it that likely lead upward to the mansion. The midget was talking with the rather intimidating form of a giant turtle man, the same one that the Konoha ninja fought on their way to wave. The creature sporting a set of shallow scars from the poisonous energy that Naruko had cut him with, other than that he fine as he spoke to the midget who 'hired' him to solve his problems with the bridge builder.

"You have to help me! I hired you to help me take over this back water country, now you are under MY control!" The midget screamed at the turtle man as he tried to sound composed, but instead sounded like a panicked rat drowning in a river. The giant turtle scowled at the man before speaking in a deep threatening tone that sounds like it was heard through water, **"You do not command me, mortal, for I serve only my master in taking this place and you are convenient. Do not forget your place!"** The monster growled to the man. The midget froze in place before a massive explosion resounded through the mansion, making the turtle man smirk before swimming backwards into the water and leaving one last statement to the midget. **"Looks like you have run out of use, good bye human rat."** Gato turned to the turtle just in time to see him sink into the water with a fiendish smirk. With a snarl the midget walked out of the room, going to the room that held the secret weapon he obtained from his back up benefactor.

***Back with Rosa and the Uzu-Nami women***

The group had just finished the group off with a rather powerful attack consisting of a Fire spell from Rosa, a Grand Fireball Jutsu from Kushina, and a Chakra Shot from Naruko. This attack turned into a rather violent attack that Rosa dubbed, Death Blaze. The two ninja women were celebrating the 'victory' that they had over the monsters while Rosa was glaring at the ocean near the courtyard as she saw the tell-tale signs of monsters vanishing into the waves. _'That's weird; monsters almost never run from a fight. Something weird is going on here.'_

Rosa's thoughts were cut off by an annoying squeaky laughter from the midget tyrant as he stood at the balcony of the top floor overlooking the courtyard. "Hahaha, foolish ninja, you thought you could simply waltz in here and stop me, THINK AGAIN! Come slave, fight for me!" The rat like man held up his right hand, showing a rune that had a key hovering over chained padlock that glowed black off of his skin. As soon as he showed the rune, the door to his mansion flew open to reveal a suit of woman's armor.

The armor was made of bronze with pointed breast pieces that were covered by a dull purple robe with white angel wings on the back and yellow flaps of fabric just below the stomach of the armor, under the robe were a pair of brown pants that lead into white and red striped socks. The armor also wore shoes that were the same dull purple of the robe but had yellow tongues with dull silver buttons. The arms of the armor were covered in soft brown feathers that lead to human hands that were covered in a pattern of white and brown stripped feathers; the right hand was also clutching a large glass bell that Rosa noted was surrounded in magic. The helmet of the armor was similar in appearance to a medieval knight's helmet, only it was stretched forward to have a sloped beak like appearance and on the top was a small tuff of brown feathers. However on the fore head of the helmet was a rune that looked to be a chained up cage that was glowing in an angry red color and sending sparks of red lightning across the armor.

Gato smirked at the shocked faces of the three women before he decided to start the show. "Now slave, attack! Don't kill them though; I think they would be perfect for another part of my empire." As the rune on the man's hand sparked, the armor released a shriek of pain before shooting off a trio of Fira spells at the women.

***Back with Naruto, in front of Tazuna's house***

After the attack on the bridge and the clean-up of what was there the group had decided to hold a service for the men that got killed by the Sea Hags before heading back to Tazuna's house. As soon as he arrived, Sasuke Uchiha started demanding about this and that with stereo from Sakura. It got really annoying really quick, and not to mention it drew faces of disgust from Ino and Hinata at how fan-girlish the pink haired girl was being. It was at that time that Naruto was told about a large burst of mana from the area Rosa was going to be looking for Gato, which caused him to head toward the door in a hurry. As soon as he reached the door, Sasuke grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, I'm not done talk…" That was as far as the boy got before a fist was driven into his gut before he was kneed in the face and fell to the floor.

Sasuke looked up weakly to see Naruto glaring down at him with his crimson eyes before Killing Intent flooded his nerves. "Look I don't give a shit if you're the fucking god of the world, I don't obey you or any of your ninja buddies, so don't try to order me around. If I want to leave, then I'll leave. Besides," All at the once the feeling disappeared as the blonde smirked at the group watching the scene, mainly Tsunami, "Selkie don't quit missions." With that said, the blonde left the house and tore off toward the area Kurama told him about, hoping that Rosa was fine and that nobody important was dead.

Inside the house, Kakashi glared at the door as he checked Sasuke over and stewing in his thoughts. _'I can't believe what these Selkie did to Sensei's son; I have to find some way to get him back to the village. Damn it, what would Sensei do at a time like this?'_ However he shelved the thought when he found a cracked rib from the hit Naruto delivered before he set himself to using the little medical jutsu he knew to patching it up as Sakura cried over the boy, who fell unconscious as soon as Naruto had left the room.

Naruto tore through the forest as fast as he could with a near fanatical look on his face, the reason was not only was his girlfriend being attacked but the person attacking her was in immeasurable amounts of pain and was currently trying to NOT attack. When Naruto asked Kurama about that, the fox growled and said that the attacker had a slave rune on her and was being forced into attacking. That brings us to now, where a very angry Naruto rushed toward Gato's manor in a frenzy of jumps and destroyed branches for one fundamental reason, Selkie do not tolerate slavery, at all, because they had been too close to that too many times.

Naruto finally reached Rosa's location and saw three things that pissed him off, the first was that Rosa Kushina and Naruko were pinned down and behind a pair of barriers, one made of chains and a Shell spell, two the woman attacking them was on the verge of death by mana depletion by the sheer number of –a spells she had been forced to cast, and finally, the one that pissed him off to no end, Gato was up on a balcony laughing in his rat voice while throwing out comments about turning them into slaves, sex slaves.

"GATO!" Naruto roared as he burst from his place in the tree line and launched a Focus Blast that split in two before flying apart and converging on the balcony the man was standing on. The man only had time to gasp before the twin explosives hit his location and destroyed it and a large part of the wall of the mansion.

As soon as the smoke cleared it showed that the only thing left of the man was a necklace that had some strange symbol on the back, one that looked like a skeleton hand clutching a Selkie symbol. This set him on edge as he grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket before running to check on the other's in the area, mainly Rosa but also glancing over Kushina and Naruko, who he had to avoid a hug tackle from before deciding that she was fine. Finally Naruto made his way over to the suit of armor, intent on checking the woman inside over before she grabbed him and bawled into his chest, something that came completely out of left field and caused him to freeze with his hands in the air above his head. The reason was because of the trio of overwhelming feelings of death from behind him, two stronger than the other. _'Wow, Rosa is taking this the best out of all of them. I wonder if that should scare me or not?'_ Naruto only had time to gulp in fear after he finished his thoughts when the armored woman fell asleep, with the helmet being close to his crotch area, which made the death feeling skyrocket and Naruto think one last thing, _'Fuck!'_

**{There you go, part 2 of three, four if you count the rushed chapter of the two groups arriving at wave. Oh, and I have a question for you readers, should I rewrite chapter six or not? Keep in mind that this will not help my writer's block in anyway but I want to know what you guys think about that. Anyway, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	9. Wave Part Three: Battle for Wave: Half 1

**{Well since nobody commented about rewriting the other chapter, I guess I'll just start on this one. OK, it's time to finish this Arc!**

**However I decide to give Naruto a kind of summoning contract here and it's with the cutest little killers ever, and also one of the optional bosses in FF12. Plus since this is the last part of this Arc I have decide to put a bonus chapter next before beginning the actual next arc, like a filler chapter of sorts that has almost nothing to do with the story. So get ready for that.**

**Finally, read the chapter already. Also I have a couple requests at the bottom of the chapter, so check those out if you would be so kind.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and SquareEnix respectively**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Spells, and Abilities

"**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Speech"**

'_**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Thought'**_

**Summon Jutsu, Spells or Abilities**

***Time Skip/Location Jump***

Naruto and the new and still unnamed girl were sitting cross-legged in front of Tazuna's house with their heads down as Rosa and the Uzu-Nami Kunoichi chewed them out, or it started that way because now it mostly Naruko talking. Though it looked like she had practically started making up reasons to keep talking, and it was kinda creepy that almost all of it was directed at Naruto. Some of the topics were brought up after Rosa and Kushina had headed inside to rest while Naruko had stayed to 'wrap up' the scolding, and that meant that now she was practically fused to his side as she talked about things Naruto didn't know about nor did particularly care to know about.

Things Naruko talked about were things like how she did in the ninja academy one day, how happy she was when she passed the graduation exams of said academy, how sad she was when she took her first life, how much she hated Tora the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat with a burning passion, and that was the only thing that brought Naruto any sense of relation with the mentally broken girl.

Naruto quickly decided to stop her from continuing her endless tale of nothing by telling her about the damn moles that the Selkie Elder's mother had that escaped almost every other day. It worked and the girl would have recorded the story if she had the power, instead she pulled out a note pad and reading glasses and wrote the story down word for word. As this was happening, Naruto looked to the armored girl with a smile and pointed toward the house before he gave a thumb up. The girl stood up, her armor squeaking lightly before she headed toward the dwelling and out of the humid air.

Inside said dwelling, Rosa was grabbing her paddle as she realized that she left her boyfriend with someone who was bat-shit crazy about him and may or may not try to rape him, which was the worst thing she could think of at the moment. However as the door opened and the woman in armor walked in, stretching slightly as she closed the door before seeing all the looks directed at her responded by speaking for the first time since she was first seen. "Hi." It may have been short, and her voice had the vague sense of nobody actually being there and kind of had an echo to but was still vaguely a girl of the Selkie team's age, and the gennin I guess. The armor walked past the stunned Selkie before turning and saying, "You might want to put a leash on that blonde girl, she's crazy." As soon as this was said, Rosa shook off her shock before rushing out the door with a cry of, "Get off my man, you crazy bitch!"

***Ten minutes later***

Naruto had bolted when Rosa shot a fire ball at Naruko, being both relived to see her and scared out his mind about the incoming cat fight, in Selkie society a cat fight was the second most common way to die, the first being cheating on your wife or lover without permission. He was lucky that Rosa didn't mind his flirting, even if he didn't know he was doing it half the time. Now though he realized that he had run so far into the forest that he was slightly lost, only a little though. Finally deciding that he wanted to stay away from the cat fight zone for a good while more, the explosions of power in the distance letting him know that was a good idea. Deciding that this forest was safer than the Lynari desert to explore, because nobody wants to run into an Antlion nest or something, it was just that dangerous to map out. So picking a random direction, away from the explosions, Naruto walked off.

After about five minutes the explosions stopped, but now Naruto was hopelessly lost. He had seen something furry wave at him from the trees so he did what anyone in his position would do, chase it! That had lasted until he came to a clearing with a single stump in the center. Looking all over the clearing before heading to the stump, where he could sense something familiar something that reminded him of, "Mu~" The noise came from behind him as the furry creature came out from behind a tree and let him have a proper look at it.

The thing was small, about as big as a house cat with large ears that had a vague similarity to feathers with small sections missing to provide a wing like appearance to them and small balls of cotton fur right below them as well, along with a giant cotton ball esque tail and collar around its neck. It was also very furry, ridiculously so, and had mostly purple fur that covered its body with its tail being a cotton white. It walked on its back two legs and seemed to be more powerful than its body size and shape should provide. The critter crawled out of the dirt and shook its body free of any lingering particles before it walked toward the blonde before sitting in front of him, the tip of its tail waving slightly like a content cat.

Naruto smiled before he bent down and looked at the critter, who looked back before letting out another soft "Mu~". Naruto smiled softly and held out his hand as he called out softly, "Come on little guy, it's okay." The critter looked indignant at what he said before Naruto smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, girl then, I won't hurt you, I promise." The critter walked toward him before allowing Naruto the scratch its head with a soft, pleased Mu~ that it seemed to love to make. Naruto smiled as he picked up the critter and sat on the stump as he continued to scratch the little critter before picking it up and holding it in front of his face. "From now on you will be my best friend; and I shall call you, Fury! Together we shall bring death our enemies, isn't that right you little cutie" The critter let out another happy Mu noise before the stump below Naruto stated to pulse with subtle magical energy. Naruto looked to Fury with a blank stare before bringing the critter to his chest as the clearing collapsed downward.

***Back at Tazuna's front yard***

Both Rosa and Naruko suddenly stopped their cat fight, drawing sighs of relief from the crowd, before turning in a seemingly random direction and saying in creepy synch with each other, "Naruto's gone." The silence lasted until Rosa shouted, "He's mine!" Before she tackled the crazy blonde girl, who started the fight anew and made the watchers of the fight get back into cover. The still unnamed armored girl suddenly said, "Is this normal?" Everyone just stared at her blankly as she said, "Well how was I supposed to know?"

***Back with Naruto***

"Okay, OW!" Naruto said as he got of the large pile of fluff he landed on and started to make his way down it to find his way out. That plan lasted until Fury landed on his shoulder and more creatures' like her started to appear from everywhere. Once the room was full of the little critters, a loud echoed voice came from the fluff he was standing on, **"Can you please get off of my tail?"** Naruto looked toward the source of the voice and saw what had to be the largest animal he had ever seen, and Leviathan doesn't count since he's an Eidolon, or magic summon since the ninja kept getting confused with the term Summon, Idiots.

The request of the giant critter finally registered in his mind as he looked at the fluff he was on before rushing down to the cavern floor while he apologized to the giant vaguely rabbit-like creature. When he finally got to the cavern floor he took a full look at the creature he was standing on. The rabbit was similar in shape to Fury, but much larger with four large feather ears that look similar to a peacock's feathers only with a different design. The next thing he noticed was that this one had the same large collar of white fluff that matched its tail while the body had short black fur covering it.

The giant rabbit thing shook its tail before nodding to the blonde. However Fury suddenly began a long chain of different length Mu noises that was met with Mu noises from surrounding crowd of rabbit creatures. Naruto, despite being hopelessly lost with the conversation knew one thing, 'My god, these things are absolutely adorable.' He just kept smiling at the thought before Fury jumped onto his head and continued her speech, this time with cute little gestures of her arms before ending with a confident nod. Naruto was torn between wondering about what they were saying and gushing about how cute these things. He blamed the fact that the Selkie race is almost eighty percent female for this internal conflict.

However his internal debate was cut short by the giant rabbit saying, "I see, so that's what he did." After it finished, the giant rabbit reached into its tail and pulled out a book as big as Naruto's chest with the words 'Dreamhare Contract' written on it in fancy gold writing. Naruto stared at the large book before he looked at the giant Dreamhare, as the book called the critter, with a questioning glance. **"You see human,"** "Naruto," **"Okay then, Naruto, you are the only one to ever find this place before Fury got here, and that proves that you have the luck necessary to use our power to its full potential, more than anyone else on this earth most likely. That being said I must ask if you will please sign the contract, please."** The giant Dreamhare's voice turned into a very sad and pathetic tone as it began to beg with its big rabbit eyes tearing up slightly. "Please sign it; we're the laughing stock of the summoning world because of how many people fail our test. You'll sign it won't you" Naruto looked away from the giant sad eyed critter only to come face to face with an entire cave full of sad eyed Dreamhares that were in various pathetic looking faces, and Fury was actively crying on his shoulder and made his answer more obvious than an Uchiha's arrogance.

"Oh alright, I'll sign it. Who could say no to you guys?" **"Well there was that Madara guy."** The giant rabbit said almost as an afterthought to Naruto's statement, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before following the instructions on the first page of the book and signing it in blood. As soon as he finished writing his name in the book, the entire cavern erupted in loud pleased Mu noises. The giant rabbit jumped around the cavern in celebration while Fury clung to Naruto's head as she made a soft rumbling Mu of happiness. Naruto just enjoyed the celebration as he pet Fury behind her feathery ears.

***About ten minutes later***

Naruto was walking toward Tazuna's house with a smile as he sported his sign of allegiance to the Dreamhares on his shoulders. Said sign took the form of a pair of feathery ornaments that matched the ears of the giant Dreamhare that was called the Vorpal Bunny, the most powerful of the Dreamhares. However he also had one other thing showing his allegiance to the summon animals in the form of Fury; said animal was just lying on his head as she took a nap. To anyone looking at him it looked like he had a large cotton ball hat few feathers on it. As soon as he walked into the yard of Tazuna's house he raised a hand with a slight wave as he continued toward the door, completely ignoring the fact that the yard was practically a warzone as Rosa and Naruko continued their cat fight. It took a minute for everyone to realize that Naruto had walked into the house before Tsunami went in after him, the rest of the group too busy with their bets on who would win.

Tsunami walked into the kitchen to find Naruto in the kitchen, cooking something that involved a lot of sea food and ocean plants in a pot. As she tried to sneak up to see closer to find out what he was doing, Naruto pointed at her with the hand not holding a ladle and said, "Hey, you have any shell fish? You know, clams, mussels, crabs, anything to that effect?" Tsunami blinked before nodding and running to the food storage, which was really just a small compartment under the living room that held a lot of imperishable and canned foods and that was only because her widow Kaiza had been a firm believer of preparing for anything.

When she returned with a few cans of clams, Naruto tore them for her hands and opened them before adding them to the pot and sticking a lid on it. He glanced at Tsunami with a smile as he said, "Can you set the table please, I gotta go get everyone else for dinner." With a slight blush Tsunami began doing as asked while Naruto walked out to the small group of gambling ninja and one armored girl as he threw a pile of gold coins on the ground with a statement of, "All that on a draw in two minutes." The other's just nodded dumbly at the pile before the words rang in their heads as Naruto shouted out to the two fighters, "Hey, its dinner time! I made Bottom Stew!" The fighting stop as the words registered in their heads almost instantly, and they each meant different things. To Rosa the words meant something like, 'Rosa don't make me come over there and get you, it might get you punished,' while to Naruko it went something like, 'Sister dear, don't make me throw the food I made for you away, that would make me sad.' However the two glanced at each other before saying, "It's a draw, coming Naruto/Brother!" Naruto meanwhile was collecting the money and objects from the stunned crowd while saying "Thank you, now get to dinner." When everyone realized that they lost and had their stuff taken only Kakashi was really feeling the sting of defeat, he bet his back up Icha Icha book after all.

The group now sat around the table once more as the Selkie and civilians sat on side with the armored girl while the ninja took up the other. The ninja, bridge builder's family, and the armored girl all couldn't believe how good this stew was, Rosa thought that it was better than Nina's original recipe for the stuff. Naruto just wished that he had fresh shell fish to add to it, but beggars can't be choosers. After everyone had at least one bowl Naruto finally brought something to everyone's attention. "Alright then, what is your name? I seriously can't stand not knowing anymore!"

At this everyone looked to the woman in armor as she sat in her chair, slowly sipping the stew from her spoon as she star3d back at everyone, or they thought that she did. By the time she had finished her spoonful of stew, she sighed at the taste as she said. "That's some good soup, anyway to answer your question my name is … can I have some more please?" The woman asked as she held her bowl toward Naruto, who sighed but filled the bowl anyway before handing it back to the woman as she nodded her thanks before saying, "Where was I, oh yeah my name is Ardane and I'm a Yuke, nice to meet you." With her piece said the woman began on her second bowl of stew. Naruto nodded at the introduction as the ninja and civilians didn't care, Rosa however was frozen in shock as she stared at Ardane with a look similar to a fan of a movie star, but not even close to the level of Sakura's fangirl-ing over Sasuke.

"So, Yukes are real, they didn't disappear when Uzu fell?" Rosa asked the apparent Yuke, subsequently drawing the attention of the Konoha ninja while the civilians were completely lost in the conversation. "Mm-hmm, we just simply never had much of a need to come back after the place was destroyed. I mean, the only reason we bother was to study the unique powers that the Uzumaki and their branch clans had without that, there wasn't much of a point." Eyes went wide among the Konoha group at how causally the group talked about an almost completely unknown country and brought anger to one particular person, Kushina. "Why the hell are you people talking about my home like that, why won't you leave the past where it is!"

The Selkie glanced at the woman with pity in their eyes while the Ardane just kept eating like nothing happened. Finally Naruto spoke up softly, "Look, the Selkie were just as distraught over the deaths of the Uzumaki clan as you are. In fact the Selkie that were at fighting age at the time made several attempts to get past Leviathan to help but, a Eidolon obeys their Summoner to the letter no matter how they feel, in fact the only reason I can summon him is because I passed the test he put forward in Luda. What I'm trying to say is, we wish they were alive or that we could have done something to help them, but we couldn't so we just kept on living, to honor their sacrifice with joy, instead of sorrow."

The group gathered around the table couldn't help but agree with the blonde, feeling bad about the past never makes you feel better; it only makes the pain worse. However Kushina didn't seem to agree, and seemed to getting even angrier at the mention of the Selkies having 'avoided' of the fight for her homeland. The conversation from earlier, along with the fact that she knew it was her son talking about the people that kidnapped him caused something in her to snap. "Why are defending them?! Those people took you away from your home, your family! They twisted your mind and forced you to be some twisted zealot for their way of life! Don't you see what they have done, that they just want you because of the fox! These people are more than likely gonna throw you away once they find you worthless! Please Naruto, please come home!" The woman's angry rant devolved into her crying as she begged for her son, the one that she thought was dead and left in the forest and was now staring at alive and well.

Naruto gave the woman a glance that was mix of pity and concealed anger before standing and looking down at her, his red eyes smoldering with a tightly sealed rage. "You say things about my FAMILY and FRIENDS that are nothing more than lies and insults and you expect me to just throw that away and follow you like a lost puppy, well then let me tell you something, FUCK THAT! If I was someone else then I would probably do one of two things, the first option would more than likely be me killing you for what you said while the second would have made me cling to your skirt tails and never let go. Those however are not things I would do, I would just say this, Say anything like that again and you will regret it. Now if everyone will excuse me, I'm gonna go patrol the town for any left-over bandits." With his rant over, Naruto grabbed his blade and headed out the door with Rosa and Ardane right behind him. This left the house filled with a group of stunned ninja, a group of civilians who didn't know which side to feel sorry for, and two Uzumaki women who felt like they just had part of their heart crushed.

As soon as the group reached town they split up, at Naruto's request, and went to different areas. Rosa and Ardane were going to look around town so they could hand out some food to help kick start the places recovery while Naruto went to look through the forests. Though at this time Fury had woken up, sense that her Summoner was distressed and that he was alone. The Dreamhare jumped to Naruto's shoulder and looked up at him with a worried Mu, an action that made Naruto calm down slightly. As he continued to walk something drew Fury's attention as she snapped her head towards what looked to be a small clearing. Naruto, upon noticing his familiar's ears flip out decided to check what it was that drew her attention.

Upon walking out into the small clearing he saw someone who was so androgynous that most people would believe whatever gender the person told them, however Naruto was not most people, that and Selkie did the look with much more skill. The slight tells of the fact that this was a girl were as follows, one can never truly hide the slight curve of a woman's hips that a man just doesn't have, two you can wrap all you want unless you don't have breasts there will be bumps on your chest, and most glaring clue of all men don't wear pink lipstick. He would have list off more reasons but he only had time for three before the woman tried to skewer him with senbon when snapped a twig under his foot. Fury was able to react to the weapons before he was and respond by smacking them away with her little hands before flipping to the ground and taking up a fighting stance, or so it seemed. The woman seemed to be torn between being shocked that her weapons were blocked by a bunny, and embracing the creature and never letting go to replace her lost rabbit. The inner conflict was plain on her face and nearly made Naruto laugh until he noticed that the woman was gathering medical herbs. Despite the fact that she just tried to stab him with needles, Naruto smiled at the woman and said, "You need some help that, I know quite a few ways to prepare medicines." The woman shook her head away from Fury, who had just started to clean her fur, before looking at the man that had the cutest little rabbit ever and promptly blushed. A straight woman just doesn't see a male Selkie for the first and not blush, it's impossible.

Finally registering the question in her mind but not fully thinking about the man's intentions the woman only nodded as she hid her blush and introduced herself, "Sure, my name's Haku. Oh and I'm a boy …" "Bull shit, I've seen better women hide their gender than you are. My name's Naruto by the way." Naruto cut her off as he finished with a smile that made that Haku be torn between being pissed off and swooning, _'Damn it, it's like he's made of sex appeal.'_ The woman thought as the two set themselves to work.

After the two finished gathering the herbs needed for Haku's friend, along with a few gourd potatoes from Naruto, the two went their spate ways. However without Haku noticing, Naruto was following after her, at the insistence of Fury and he let the Dreamhare know exactly how he felt about it. "So what if she feels like ice, it doesn't mean I have to stalk her like some creeper." Naruto whispered harshly to the Dreamhare, who responded with a few angry Mus before pointing at the woman ahead of them. Naruto grew shocked at what Fury had just told him. "What do you mean there's a strange energy coming from the place she's heading, do you know what is it?" Fury only gave a short shake of her head before alerting Naruto to Haku as she jumped to the tree top and heading into a hidden hole in the trunk. Naruto looked at Fury before nodding and jumping to the hole in the tree himself, but he had to stop on a few branches along the way first.

As soon as the pair entered the tree hideout they were immediately assaulted by a massive wave of hostile intent and the smell of death. Before anything else could be done by Naruto or Fury a loud scream came from the interior of the base. Without a thought Naruto rushed into the more than likely hostile environment with his Selkie Blade drawn, leaving Fury to cling to his shoulder to avoid being thrown from her Summoner.

Naruto came to a room where there were clear signs of battle within, mainly blood stained ice weapons and the dead bodies of sea fiend monsters, drawing the concern of the pair. Another scream ripped through the air of the base, though this time they were able to make out what was being said. "Zabuza, where are you?" Following the sound, Naruto ran into a room just in time to see a panicked Haku about to be attacked by a Sahagin armed with a sword made of coral along with some kind of leather armor, and stood no chance of countering the attack as it ripped through his chest and drew Haku's attention. The woman spun around to see another of the creatures she had been killing since she arrived in her master's no longer hidden hideout with a blade going through its stomach before it was thrown to the side to reveal Naruto and his sidekick Fury. This put the girl on guard as she made another set of needles in her hands.

"Why did you follow me, are you a hunter-nin from mist? Well?!" Naruto rolled his eyes before pushing Haku to the side and bisecting another Sahagin before saying, "No I'm not, and I'm not even a ninja. Hell, Fury was the one who led me here." Haku nodded at the statement as she felt him out with her limited sensing abilities and found he only had enough chakra to survive, which made ninja techniques nearly impossible. Before she could do anything else, Naruto pulled her up just before a coral ax slammed it the spot she had been laying before Naruto cut the monster across the throat. "How about we find this Zabuza person and get the fuck out of here, sound good?" His response was a couple needles flying over his shoulder followed by the thumps of bodies hitting the floor, which made he look over his shoulder to see the trio of Sahagin with needles in their Adam's apples. "Does that answer your question?" The ice user said before running out of the room, Naruto and Fury immediately following after her.

As soon as the group arrived in the last room of the base, which had apparently been wiped clean of any monsters in it by what looked like wounds from a giant butcher knife. However upon arriving at the end of the carnage the group came across a man with a giant sword fighting something that looked like a human crab wielding an anchor, known to the Selkie as a Crabfolk. Thing that was that the monster had just slammed his anchor into the man's chest, showing that he had been heavily injured already before they had even got here. "Zabuza NO!" Haku screamed, causing the man and his killer to look toward her, the made with the giant knife couching blood into his bandages before weakly saying, "Haku … run … that's an order!" The man fell limp after he said his piece. The monster just sneered at the pair, but more Naruto than Haku do to his Selkie power as he ripped the anchor out of the man's chest with little care that the organ and bones splattered all over the floor while the surface had a fresh coat of blood on it. That final action was the final straw that sent Haku into a berserker frenzy, the girl shouting at the monster while summoning a rapier made of ice, "You bastard, DIE!" Naruto followed after her, not wanting the girl to do something stupid and get herself killed.

***Play Music, The Black Mages - Force Your Way (FFVIII)***

The crab moved his anchor to block the swings of the enraged ice user before dodging to the side and swinging his weapon at her side in order to take her out quickly, that lasted until a Focus Blast from Naruto impacted his side and sent him into the wall. Before he could even attempt to move Haku had finished a string of hand signs before shouting, "Ice style hidden jutsu: Bloody needles!" The jutsu made the pools of blood from the various corpses freeze before shooting a stream of needles at the creature's chests and face. Unfortunately the think skin of the monster broke most of the needles while the ones headed for his face were blocked by a quick positioning of the anchor the thing carried.

As soon as the barrage of needles had ended, the crab was forced through the wall by a Focus Blast and sent through the kitchen of the hideout. This had the effect of sending pieces of the counters and appliances flying before Haku and Naruto followed after. The pair couldn't get in an attack in on the monster however, as the crab swung his anchor in a circle to keep them away. Despite this Fury leaped off Naruto's shoulder and landed a kick on the face of the crab before launching a string of lightning fast punches and kicks that gave enough of a distraction for Naruto and Haku to score a pair of good hits on the creature's body, even succeeding in cracking the shell slightly.

Before they could add more damage to the monster it swung its anchor toward them, successfully making them back off, before grabbing Fury and throwing her into the wall. "Fury!" Naruto yelled as the creature went up in a puff of smoke, signaling that she was officially to hurt to continue, and that pissed Naruto off something fierce. The crab smirked at the cloud before he was forced to dodge a stream of ice weapons from Haku. However Naruto was on him immediately after he stopped his dodge, which forced him to block the point blank Focus Slash only to be blind-sided by a summoned Kurama. Haku froze up at the sight of the legendary nine tailed fox, only briefly wondering why it had white fur instead of the usual crimson before noticing that it was working with Naruto. Shaking away the thought of the fox killing everything in the area, Haku rejoined the fight with the crab monster. However despite the fact that a claw had ripped through its shell, the crab swung its anchor into the fox's muzzle, sending it flying before realizing that it wasn't fatal. Scowling in anger and pain the crab was about to rush the fox before its feet were frozen to the ground by Haku, using the creature's own blood to do the deed. It looked up just in time to see Naruto ram his blade through the weakened shell. The blonde glared at the monster hatefully before saying, "You lose."

***End Music***

The crab laughed, an almost human sound if it wasn't for the fact it sounded like it was coming from under water. **"Fool, even if I didn't retrieve the Leviathan's scale in that sword … Master's right hand will still … claim the ruins … of Uzu."** Naruto scowled before ripping his blade out of the monster's chest before turning toward Haku. "So, would you like help cleaning up or not? I mean I would just burn the place down but you might want to keep it." Haku just shook her head before saying, "Wait for me at the entrance while I grab my things, then we'll burn it down." Naruto nodded before heading toward Kurama. The fox glared at the crab's corpse before saying, **"You realize that your mission here isn't done until that 'Right hand' is dead, right?"** Naruto only nodded as the fox dispersed back into his mind scape while he went to meet Haku at the entrance so they could burn the place to the ground.

**{Okay so I have to cut this chapter in half or it would fry my brain with over eight thousand words, so this is chapter 9 part 1. Anyway my requests are right under here.**

**Request 1: Can anyone go read my story Final Fantasy: To End Chaos, I could really use some Oc's for that story so go ahead and put someone forward if you want. The rules for the character are at the bottom of the first chapter, and two people have already gotten their characters and villains in.**

**Request 2: Do you guys think I should use different types of music for the story besides FF music, tell me what you think in a review.}**


	10. Wave Part Three: Battle for Wave: Half 2

**{Alright then here's the second half of chapter nine, let's not hold back any longer! Also, has anybody checkout my idea tory 'When Naruto Drinks Coffee' if so, should I do that crossover in chapter one, its eating away at my brain.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and SquareEnix respectively**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Spells, and Abilities

"**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Speech"**

'_**Summon, Other-Worldly or Bijuu Thought'**_

**Summon Jutsu, Spells or Abilities**

***Time Skip/Location Jump***

After ten minute and one summoning of Fury, Naruto and Haku were standing in front of the tree base as fury prepared to burn the thing to the ground. Naruto noticed that the girl now had Zabuza's giant butcher knife on her back and a few scrolls on her waist and a porcelain mask covering her face. As Fury finally cast a fire spell on the tree that slowly consumed it, Naruto didn't need to see her face to know that Haku was crying, the slight shaking of her shoulders made it perfectly clear. Haku started to walk off before Naruto called out to her without taking his eyes off the tree, "Wait, you want revenge for this, right?" The masked woman nodded with a stiff answer of, "More than anything." Naruto finally looked toward the girl, the tree fully aflame without spreading to any of the others and casting a glow through the evening sky. "Then stay near the bridge, the mater mind of this act is probably gonna be there soon to stop the construction." The woman nodded before vanishing in a small burst of ice. Naruto stared at the ice for a short time before calling Fury and heading to town, anger filling his crimson eyes.

***In Wave Village Proper, with Rosa and Ardane***

The two girls were almost immediately swarmed after they set up their booth, and at first it was to warn them about Gato's thugs but after the news of the tyrant's death was given the mob was full of people who were homeless, hungry, and out of work. The food that they were serving was full of the magical fruit, vegetables, and meats to help give the townspeople their energy back. They had been doing this for about an hour and a half before Naruto showed up, his appearance drawing the attention of everyone at the stand as he walked closer. The girls were immediately worried about how he got to his current state but that was stopped when he said, "I'll tell you at Tazuna's house, see you there." The girls were quick to close down the booth and follow the blonde back to the bridge builder's house.

When they arrived Naruto was immediately set upon by a worried Naruko and Kushina, both asking if he was okay or if he needed anything. Naruto just moved his way into the living room, where a group of exhausted genin was, along with a semi-drunk Tazuna while Tsunami was in the kitchen washing dishes. As soon as he noticed the state of the Selkie, Sasuke decided to open his mouth. "What happened loser, get in a fight with a fish and lose?" Nobody was prepared for when Naruto responded with, "It was a crab actually, and it bat around with an anchor a few time before I killed it." The room was silent before Sasuke laughed and said, "Really you have to make up stories for why you look like this, Selkies must be weaker than I thought." Naruto just stared at the duck haired boy before saying, "Try saying that after I tell you that we will be fighting the second in command of the Sea Fiend on the bridge tomorrow." The entire house froze at the news, each side for different reasons.

The ninja froze because of the information they had been told about the Sea Fiend, with it being strong enough to rival the Leviathan, its right-hand must be really powerful. This information made four different reactions to the news, the first group was Sasuke, who was eager to face it, if he could kill it than that would make the Uchiha name rise to even greater heights. The next group was afraid of what would be waiting for them, this group was made up of Hinata, Ino and Sakura, and the pink haired girl was the worst one dealing with the news due to her civilian background. The next group was thinking of plans for the fight and consisted of Sai, Kushina and Kakashi with Kushina having the most information about the possible strength of the thing they would fight while Kakashi had the least. However Naruko just knew that this thing had hurt her brother, and that shit just wouldn't fly with her.

The civilians froze because of the fact that the Sea Fiend didn't want the bridge built for some reason, and they just didn't know why. What did Wave have that was so important to it; this place only had ruins of an old village and not much else of value that wasn't the village of Wave, and that was currently in a horrible state thanks to Gato.

Finally Rosa and Ardane going through multiple reasons for the attack, and since Ardane had limited knowledge from her time as Gato's slave she was able to make vague connections to some powerful souse of dark energy that kept meeting with Gato but other than that didn't have much. Rosa was currently wondering why Uzu's ruins were so important to the monster of the deep, they had everything of value hidden at Leuda and the only things left there were the buildings and the, "The Gate!" Rosa shouted, draw looks of confusion from everyone but Naruto, who started to pale at what his girlfriend had figured out. Kakashi was the first to break out of his confusion and ask, "What gate, what you are talking about?"

After a few moments of silence, Naruto responded to the masked ninja's question. "The Gate was a powerful tool built by Uzu before its fall that connects to three different, known, areas. The first is the Yuke Sky city, a dimension that the Yukes live in when they are not traveling in this one. The second is the great plains of Lilta, the place where the Lilties, a race of plant beings, had claimed as their own with Uzu's help. The final place is the Miasma, a plane that Uzu created to hold back the sudden surge of Miasma, a toxic airborne poison energy that was re-created by the Ten Tails left over energy. The Miasma also strengthens monsters and even has a few creatures that are literally made of it." This drew many gulps of fear, even from the emotionless Sai as he had trouble with some of the weakest, according to Naruto, water type monsters there were. However Kushina asked, "Why would Uzu, my home, have something like that? Why not just filter it with seals?" This time it was Ardane who answered, much to everyone's surprise. "They tried but Miasma it so much more potent than any other poison and could only be held away for limited amounts of time in the past. In fact when they did seal the Miasma away, the Uzumaki lost some of the best seal masters as they had to keep the portal opened until the Miasma was fully sealed. The few that survived had become part of the Crazed, members of sentient races who have spent prolonged exposure to the Miasma. They had to be killed by warriors of the clan when they attacked the survey teams." Ardane said with a sad sigh, she studied too much into this topic before she was forced into this world.

Naruto noticed the fear in the room from everyone, even the masters of hiding their emotions like Kakashi and the emotionless Sai, which led him to saying. "If you don't want to stay and fight then we'll handle it, Selkie and Yukes have developed resistance to the Miasma if only slightly. That gives us the best chance of survival if it breaks though the line at the bridge." This drew an immediate shout of, "I'm staying!" from Naruko, the girl having a fire in her eyes at the thought of what might happen to her brother if she didn't stay and help. Naruko's shout steeled the resolve of Kushina as the red headed mother slammed her fist into her palm as she said, "I'm in as well, I can't let these monster's ransack my home." This started a chain reaction as the other members of Team Kushina decided to stay, followed by Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura as they thought of what might happen if the Miasma were to be released, or the glory the Uchiha name would get in Sasuke's case. Tazuna then walked up to the group and said, "Well if it's this bad then I better help too, I'll gather a militia for anything that gets past you. Hell, I'll even bring out my ancestor Cid's Flare Sledgehammer in case the fighting gets really nasty." Naruto glanced around the room as he smiled, they were serious about this. That meant that they would give their all if they had to, and it also meant that they wouldn't lose. With a nod, the Selkie began explaining the weakness of all the water monsters they knew of, with Ardane quoting a few things from the bestiaries that the Yukes had made over time.

***The Next day, at the Unfinished Bridge***

The Selkie team, of which Ardane was now an honorary member, along with the Konoha ninja stood at the completed end of the bridge with the Wave Militia positioned around barricades to the bridge armed with various improvised weapons and hunting equipment, ready to protect their home from whatever would come off that bridge. However there was an unnatural storm hanging over the other end of the bridge, right over the center of the channel as if it was waiting for them. Sharing one last glance at each other, the group headed into the storm to fight whatever the creature was that was waiting for them.

As soon as the group made it to the end of the bridge they saw their foe. The monster was as tall as three people and looked vaguely like a man, but only the head and hands as he was crouched on all fours and had a giant turtle-like shell covering his body. His eye were glowing a baleful yellow and his smile was full of shark-like teeth. The creature laughed as the group drew closer, the sound a horrifying mix of insanity while also sounding like it was coming from underwater. **"So you are the Selkies that were sent to assist this place, pathetic! However I was given express orders to eliminate any of your kind I saw, so I will at least give you the name of your killer! I am the Drowned King, Cagnazzo - Archfiend of Water and sworn servant of the Beast of the Depths! Bow down before me!" **With that the water under the bridge rose up around Cagnazzo to form a barrier of water as several armored Sahagin jumped onto the bridge.

The groups split up to take care of the two threats, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sai went off to fight the smaller foes, even though Sasuke was only with the group because of the chance to take some of their powers for the Uchiha due to a harmless lie from Naruto. However the Selkie team and the Jonin, along with Naruko went to take on the giant turtle man.

***Play Music: The Black Mages - Battle with the Four Fiends***

The first ones to act were Naruto and Rosa as they each did their own attacks, Naruto launching a focus ball while Rosa cast thunder which caused the attacks to merge into a single ball made of lighting that crashed through the water barrier before impacting against Cagnazzo and exploding in a shower of sparks that cause the creature roar in pain before moving with surprising speed trying to crush the two Selkies, but only succeeded in making the group scatter to avoid the attack. As soon as he land, Kakashi went through a trio of hand signs before grabbing his wrist as it filled with lightning chakra and the air filled with the screech of hundreds of birds before he rushed forward with a cry of "Lightning Blade!"

To Cagnazzo's credit he managed to draw himself into his shell fast enough to avoid the worst of the attack but still roared as the attack pierced through part of the shell to hit his side. However before Kakashi could remove his hand from the shell, Cagnazzo had spun in a circle rapidly before Kakashi was thrown to one of the edges of the bridge, the only thing keeping him from going in the water was a quick thinking Sai as the boy sent out an ink beast to catch the copy ninja. After that was the Uzu-Nami women with Kushina starting by trapping Cagnazzo's arms and legs with her chains while Naruko rushed him with her fox cloak active while she tried to rip his face apart with her clawed hands. Unfortunately, before she could more than a few hits on him, Cagnazzo reformed the water barrier around his body and made it bat the girl away and shatter the chakra chains on his limbs.

As soon as he was free, Cagnazzo glared at the group before him and roared in anger, **"Now you will feel my power, ****TSUNAMI****!"** With the name of the attack said, a large wave came rushing toward the bridge with enough force to completely destroy it. However the wave was destroyed by a shout of "Summon!" Along with the shout was the appearance of the Leviathan, the large serpent tearing through the wave like it was nothing before glaring at Cagnazzo with all the fury its form allowed. **"Cagnazzo, then that means that it is him who leads the rebellion against me. Very well then, Lord Uzumaki, let us take care of this trash." **Naruto nodded to the serpent as began to he channel his power toward Leviathan.

Cagnazzo shot toward the blonde to stop the fusion, only for the two females of the Selkie team to combine their thunder spells into a powerful Thundara spell that nearly blew a hole in the top of Cagnazzo's shell, not like the fake Thundara that Ardane had cast when she was enslaved that barely had enough power to break a Magic barrier. Cagnazzo kept going thought, only stopped r a minute by the pain of the lightning magic, and tried to claw Naruto in half to prevent the Fusion, only for a dog made of lightning from Kakashi to barrel into his side and knock the attack off course. Immediately after that, Naruko and Kushina charged with their respective close ranged attacks, Kushina and her red bladed katana and Naruko with her fox shrouded claws. Cagnazzo threw up a hasty block, hissing in pain as the attacks dug into his raised arm before he threw them back.

However before the monster could resume his attack on Naruto, the blonde was enveloped in a cocoon of water that concealed his form completely. After a few seconds the cocoon shattered to reveal Naruto with an entirely new outfit, exactly like when he fused with Kurama only different. Naruto was now in an chest piece made of ocean blue scales and greaves made of plates of the same color, he also wore large gauntlets made of sea green metal and a helmet that looked like the Leviathan's face, leaving only his mouth exposed. To finish off the change was a long scarf made of water and a quindent, or five pointed spear, which was made out of coral and shark teeth with a small fish scale scarf of its own.

Looking at the monster through the eyes of the helmet, Naruto glared at the monster with his new yellow eyes and spoke in a tone that sounded like it belonged to a king. "Now Cagnazzo, you will regret you're sins against the world." Said turtle monster just snarled at the transformed blonde before sinking into his shell and launching himself at the blonde. Naruto just stared at the turtle as he got closer before smirking as a wall of ice rose off the bridge in front of him, successfully stopping the monster's attack. "Glad you could make it." The other members of the fight against Cagnazzo were stunned by the appearance of Haku, even if only Naruto knew who she was. "Sorry I'm late, was taking care of a few annoying fish." Naruto just nodded before rushing Cagnazzo with his quindent. As Naruto engaged Cagnazzo, the others noticed more of the horde of water monsters had boarded the bridge. Despite how much the others in the fight didn't want to leave it up to Naruto, the sheer amount of them quickly drew their focus toward the minions. The only one who stayed behind was Haku because of her wish for revenge.

As soon as Naruto got close enough to hit Cagnazzo with his weapon, Haku summoned a few mirrors of ice around him and began launching swords, not needles like before, at the turtle man while Naruto struck out at any place he could hit with his quindent's reach. Despite his best efforts to counter, the turtle just couldn't protect himself against the storm of attacks from the two targets. In fact the injuries he's been taking over the course of the fight were beginning to weigh on his body in the form of blood loss and exhaustion. He knew he was gonna die soon but he wasn't going down alone. Launching a swift spin of his shell along with calling as much water to his barrier as possible, Cagnazzo stopped and laughed into the air as the minions began to retreat. **"You may have killed me, but my master will avenge my loss humans! I'll save you a briny pit in hell, ****Tsunami****!"**

***End Music***

As he started his last attack water displaced itself around the bridge and rushed out to sea before coming back in the form of a massive wave that would not only destroy the bridge, but also a large section of the island itself. As the people saw the massive wave rushing toward the island, many began to try and rush inland while others simply stared at the wave with a mix of shock and awe. The other people that had been in the battle for the bridge all began to try and assist in the evacuation while Naruto just had a conversation with the Lord of all waters inside his body. _'Do you think I can use enough power to stop that thing Leviathan?'_ The serpent hummed to itself before saying, **"Perhaps, if you released all of my power from your form than I might be able to launch my ****Tidal Wave**** attack to counter this. I should warn you that this course of action has a high chance to kill you, Lord Uzumaki." **Naruto didn't even think before beginning to channel Leviathan's power into his weapon before getting ready to release it all at the wave, _'If it's the best we got than I have to do it, I won't let all these people die!'_ Inside his body the Leviathan smile as it thought to itself, **'He's so much like her it's almost scary, you would be proud of your ancestor Rydia.' "Very well, I hope to meet you again if you survive this Lord Uzumaki!"** As the power condensed in the weapon grew, a bright blue light began to fill the area of the bridge, drawing the attention of the crowd before Naruto called out the attack that he hoped would stop Cagnazzo's last stand. "Tidal Wave!"

The country of wave watched with rapt attention as the massive form of the Leviathan came up over the bridge before roaring at the incoming wave, a large wall of water ripping its way from his throat before impacting against the Tsunami in a large shower of water that covered the bridge and the area around it, making many people shield their eyes. After the shower end and the citizens of wave, along with the ninja and Selkie teams opened their eyes to see that a large rainbow was hanging in the sky over the bridge as the Leviathan's tail retreated below the surface of the water with a sound. The awed silence only last until two voices shouted, "Naruto/Brother!" this drew the crowd onto the bridge where Naruto was, a large gash ripping its way from his right shoulder to the fingers of the hand. Anyone with medical training immediately went to assist Rosa in the healing of their hero, the one who untied wave against its worst threat to date, Naruto Goldfringe.

**{Done and done, I feel good about this, even if I had to split it up. In total there are 9036 words in part three of the wave arc. Next chapter is a short after story of Wave along with filler while I work out a plan for the next arc which will be in a very cold place. Anyway as always, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	11. Wave Epilog, The End of Arc 1

**{Dear sweet, ever living god! This story has been my first to ever breach one hundred reviews, I am so smiles right now, you guys are, just the best ever. Except that one guy who flamed me once, or was that the pre-write of this story.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and SquareEnix respectively**

**=I don't think I need to tell you guys what's what anymore do I? Nah, you guys are smart enough to know. So I stead I will be starting a review response for this story. So to start I will tell you now that I will answer at least three reviews that do not ask for spoilers in the story, so that's it, go nuts.=**

It had been three days since the battle against Cagnazzo, and even Sasuke realized that when the people chose Naruto as the hero and not him, he just had to suck it up the blonde summoned a creature of supposed and used its power as his own. Still, dear god was he jealous. Anyway, the blonde was completely out of commission until today, and even that was only from the liberal use of White Magic and medical jutsu from Rosa and Hinata respectively, although the white eyed girl had be bodily dragged out of Naruto's room at Tazuna's house by the two able bodied members of the Selkie team, and Ardane was posted in the room as a body guard due to her ability to never have to sleep. That proved to be a great call as there were twelve attempted kidnapping by Naruko and two by Kushina, all of which ended in the women running out of the room after getting caught and attacked by a wide variety of spells.

However on the third day the bridge was complete which meant that the Konoha groups had to head back to their village while the Selkie group had no such limit, in fact they could just send a letter back and stay here for a bit, as most Selkie are known to do when a mission takes them somewhere neat. About an hour after the Konoha groups had left Naruto groaned awake and asked, "Are they gone yet?" Ardane, who was seated near the bed, just hummed in an affirmative before glancing at the blonde. "So … any reason you were so eager to avoid them?" Naruto glanced at the Yuke sitting near the edge of the bed before sighing and sitting up, his shirtless form revealing the long scar going down his arm that was clearly healed. "Did you not see how crazy those two girls were, I want to stay as far away from them as possible. However, I do have something to send them." Seeing, or more liking feeling the raised eyebrow of his armored companion Naruto simply smirked before sending out a few pulses of mama in a certain pattern that resulted in a small plume of smoke that cleared to reveal a Dreamhare, but this one clearly wasn't Fury. This Dreamhare had dark brown hair that covered its entire body with the exception of light grey paws and the usual white collar and tail, this Dreamhare also has four brown feathers for ears that widened slightly before going a slight point.

The new Dreamhare, who was named Spee due to her speed, spun one foot before doing a bow with a questioning, "Mu?" Ardane stared at the creature curiously, still not over the fact that Naruto could summon something so cute and fluffy while still being able to summon giant monsters of death. Naruto just took a small letter out of his pocket and handed it to the critter before getting out of bed and beginning to gather his stuff while explaining the task he had for her. "Okay Spee I want you to take that letter to a red haired woman that left this country from the giant bridge, as soon as she has it head back to your home." The rabbit gave a confused Mu at the order as she grabbed the letter and placed it in her tail. "Why, because I don't have a clue what she will do, and her daughter is insane about me and that letter may make her try to hold you hostage." Spee gulped before giving an affirmative, if shaky, Mu and dashing out the window. As soon as the rabbit had left and Naruto had finished gathering his things the pair headed to the bridge to meet up with Rosa.

***In front of the bridge, With the Selkie Team and the entire population of Wave***

As soon as Naruto and Ardane arrived at the bridge they were greeted by the cheers of Wave along with the sight of the Skimmer at the docks. The group stopped at the gang plank and turned to face the crowd, at the head of which was Tazuna and his family. Tazuna walks forward, his bloodstained sledgehammer showing that he did indeed help defend wave at the bridge. The man smiled at the group as he holds out a small bag of what seemed to be money. "Hey, we said this was free, we can't take this." Naruto says as he pushes the pouch back to the man. Tazuna just forces the pouch into the blonde's hand as he says, "Since we paid the ninja in full we thought you guys could use a reward as well, isn't that right everyone?" As soon as Tazuna called back to them, the crowd lit up in cheers and clearly showing the group that they did earn the offered reward. Naruto looked to his team mates, who both just shrugged before Naruto sighed and turned back to the man and pocketing the bag. "Alright then, we'll be around sometime so keep an eye out. Until then however, see ya later!" Naruto called back as he boarded the Skimmer.

As the boat to off toward Leuda, Tazuna turned back to the crowd. "Well then, all that's left is to name the bridge, any suggestions?" The one to step up was Tsunami, calling out the name that caught like wild fire. "The Great Naruto Bridge."

***On the road to Konoha, shortly after the boarding of the Skimmer***

Instead of just taking off to the trees like Team Kakashi, Team Kushina decided to take the sedate way back along the roads to give them, mostly the Uzu-Nami pair, time to sort out their thoughts. However as they got close to Leaf village, the giant wall just barely peeking over the trees, the form of Spee came running at them. The creature drew a few gasps at her appearance but no outright hostilities that prevented it from getting to Kushina's feet. The red head smiled at the rabbit before gasping as it pulled a letter out of its tail and dropping it at her feet before running off into the woods. "Aw, that thing was so cute, what did it give you Kushina-sensei?" Ino said/asked as Kushina bent down to pick up the letter the rabbit delivered. After Kushina had opened and read the letter she froze as tears gathered in her eyes. The letter answered so many questions she had for her son and made her extremely happy, but it also raised a few questions for her husband.

The letter went as so, 'Dear Kushina, If you are reading this then I have some things to tell you. First off, hi, anyway now that I've said that I must say that I did not appreciate the kidnapping attempts. Secondly, since you are so hung up on wondering why I didn't join you as a happy ninja family I have to say this; did you even bother to check if I was alive as a baby before you left? If you did then you would have noticed that I was asleep and not dead, or so my mother Nina says. Anyway I hope that clears up some things. However, just because I'm not your son doesn't mean I hate you, Selkie don't hold grudges for a long time it's not our way. That said, if you want to be pen pals then send a letter to Tazuna in wave and he'll send it to me and vice versa. If this interests you then send a letter to the man and when I get it I will send you a response. Your hopeful new friend, Naruto Goldfringe.'

As soon as Naruko read the letter she went in full on day dream mode and began giggling in a perverted way that scared the other members of the team, even though they looked forward to sending their own letters to the sexy blonde foreigner. However Kushina couldn't help but go over her own memories of that night. She finally reached the part of the sealing and noticed something off. _'Wait a minute, Minato said that he was dead, why would he lie about our son, I mean Naruto's life. I don't get it, but Minato will be answering my questions when we get back.' _"Alright girls, double time back to the village we've waited enough." Kushina called back as she finished her thoughts, drawing affirmatives from the trio before they took off to the trees to finish their trip back home.

***At an Unknown Location***

"**I can't believe that Cagnazzo was slain, it doesn't make sense how much power that boy carries." **A sophisticated male voice said into the room, his form obscured by a red cloak of flames. **"It doesssss't matter much, I'm more worried about the fact that magic isn't gone from the world. I can handle chakra fine, even fire type, but magic will desssstroy me." **A rough male voice that carried a significant lisp to it said from a figure in a large dirt brown cloak. **"Who cares about that, did you see the way that man moved, it was so graceful that I almost mistook him for a woman, it's too bad that he's not or I could have so much fun with him."** A final, and the only female, voice said as from a long yellow cloak that looked like hair while the trio watched the fight between Naruto and Cagnazzo on a glass dome.

The trio's conversation was cut off before it could begin again as a portal opened and four glowing shapes moved through it, each flame a different color of an element. One was brown, then Red, Blue and Yellow and finally the only human sized one that wore a long dark grey cloak that cover the person's body. The figure spoke in a voice that was clearly altered by the dark energy the person constantly emit from their body. **"Enough, Cagnazzo died because he was weak that is all that matters. Now you all must prepare for the next mission, you will be sent to the far north to secure the Orichalcum that the humans have found. It is in your best interest that you do not fail, Undead, or you may as well end yourself. Dismissed." **The figure turned and left after delivered his speech leaving the seven figures alone in the chamber. The Blue giant merely glared at the spot the man once stood before speaking in a deep, echoed voice that sounded like it was gargled through water. **"That being is lucky that it can destroy us without a thought or I would not stand for the insult to my most loyal subordinate."** The large brown figure merely nodded before turning to the one being sent on the mission. **"Be careful my friend, this may be dangerous if the blonde finds you there." **The smaller brown figure merely scoffed at the hollowed voice of his commander before turning toward a large grave with a door carved into it. **"You worry too much my king; I will not fail on my name as the Blighted Despot."** As soon as he finished, the owner of the voice enter the grave to prepare for his mission.

***Leuda***

As Naruto, Rosa, and Ardane exited the mission hall after reporting their success in Wave, a woman in a long teal robe crashed into Naruto, slipping a pocket watch and letter into his hand before walking away and vanishing. As soon as Naruto turned to look for the woman he found that she had vanished without a trace except for the items in his hands. He was about to look them over when Rosa, who had noticed his lack of presence before they headed for the ramp, shouted back to him. "Hey Naruto hurry up! We have to introduce Ardane to your mom!" Naruto pocketed the items in his hand as he ran to catch up to his girlfriend and the stranded Yuke.

As the group arrived at the trio of houses that held Naruto and Rosa's homes they came upon the sight Marin, Alice, Rosa's mother, and Nina standing around the woman as she held a larger than normal crossbow that was made of metal. As soon as Nina noticed that her son was back her face split with a grin as she held up the weapon. "Oi Naruto, check out what your kick ass mom made ya!"

Naruto smiled as he ran up taking the weapon from his mom, stumbling slightly from how light it was compared to how it looked. Naruto took a close look at it now that he was holding it, the front of the cross bow had a metal plate that extended from the arms while having a small gap on the top for the bolt to fly through and was a dark orange color. The base was made of a dark blue tinted metal that had a Selkie symbol painted on the sides in white while the string seemed to be made of twisted titanium. Finally the stock was made out of a light gold metal that had the words, 'If I can see it, I can hit it,' painted into indents of the metal that rounded the weapon off.

Naruto cast his still smiling mother a glance as he aimed the weapon out to sea. "Thanks mom, but why did you go through the trouble, not that I don't appreciate it or anything." His mother just gained a delightful twinkle in her eyes after he asked the question, Rosa having dragged Ardane off to introduce Ardane to Naruto's Aunts while said man talked with his mother. "Well son, not only am I the best Smith of the Selkie but I'm also the best archer, being able to hit a ninja before they could use their cheap switch technique. Now since all Selkie have basic training in melee, magic and ranged at some point in their lives, I thought it was time I put you through your own ranged training with the Arbalest, the weapon you're holding right now!" Naruto grinned at that before saying, "When do we start?"

***Later, just after sun set***

Naruto sat on his bed as he stared out the window of his room looking over the ocean with a soft smile as he thought over his ranged training. The way he handled his weapons, both melee and ranged, was nothing short of genius. He had even mastered the power shot and stared work on the triple. However just before he started to get ready to head to sleep, he remembered the watch and note that woman had given him earlier that day. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, he pulled out the watch and looked it over. The watch had a strange design that consisted of teal-ish background with a red dot with a trio of blades extending away from it with one going down and two going from the top diagonally. The outer case seemed to be made of a light grey metal with a small spike going off the bottom and a chain going from the top with a small hook to hold it to a pocket. However the watch had no hands, or anyway to tell time in fact, just a phrase written on the surface above the red design. The phrase read, 'Indeed, the very power you possess – shall be feed by mine.'

Quirking an eyebrow at the strange message on the watch, Naruto pulled out the note the woman gave to go along with the watch. 'If you wish to learn of the power within you, meet me at the fountain of the village at midnight.' Naruto glanced to the clock on the wall after reading the note, finding that the time was now eleven on the dot. Weighing the choices in his head, Naruto decided that it couldn't hurt to see what the woman wanted. With his choice made, Naruto attached the watch to his shirt pocket and left out the window before heading to the village fountain.

Naruto arrived twenty minutes early but to his surprise the woman was already there, and nobody else was in sight. 'That's odd, normally there's at least a guard or something.' Naruto thought as he approached the woman. However as soon as he was within arm's reach the woman spoke, her voice a strange mix of raspy and sultry. "So you arrived young one, which is good. However I must wonder if you know anything of the powers and skills locked within your body?" Naruto was immediately on edge when the woman turned toward him slightly, allowing him to see that the woman's eyes were completely yellow with two points of black serving as he pupils. As soon as he noticed her eyes, the world around him bleed its color to take on various shades of grey while the woman turned to face him. Naruto pulled his blade off his back when he noticed that the woman had changed into something monstrous.

The creature was large, but not giant, with its body consisting of a large orb that had the same scheme as the pocket watch while being covered a woman's body that seemed to be fused to the orb with the exception of the area above her breasts. The woman's body that wasn't fused to the orb had grey skin with blue marks on her arms that looked like fire along with her fingers sporting long purple claws while her head had a strange pair of purple horn s that connected on the top of her head to form a strange headdress that had an opening in the back to allow long green hair to fall out the back that turned into what seemed to be roots halfway down. The part of the body that fused to the orb grew what looked like a pair of bat wings fused with spider legs from the side of her breasts and formed a cape over part of the orb. However below that at the junction of her legs was a long blue snake tail branch off before coming back to wrap around and fuse to the orb again. Yet the woman wasn't nude as she had a dark blue dress on her body that hugged her form, without being disturbed by the orb. The woman smiled slightly, allowing Naruto to see her fangs, before speaking in her other forms tone with the addition of an echo of power.

"**Relax young one, my being here is not to harm but to help. Sheath your weapon so that we may speak civilly."** Naruto kept his gaze on the woman, since even though she was a monster she could not hide the human tells that marked her as such, before slowly lowering his weapon. "That's as good as you are gonna get, so deal with it." He said, causing the woman's smile to widen as she nodded in appreciation. **"Good, that shows that you are not naïve enough to give someone an advantage by what could easily be false. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself to you, Naruto Goldfringe. I am known as Chronodia, master of the Labyrinth of Time and I am here to unlock some of your potential to assist in the events to come."** Naruto raised an eyebrow at Chronodia before asking her, "What events, what are you talking about?" The woman just smiled before saying, **"You must find out on your own young Naruto, all I may do is give you my assistance before I must depart."** With her piece said, Chronodia began to chant in a strange language that caused the orb in her body to glow before pointing her arms toward the blond before a bright flash of light filled the area before it cleared to reveal that Naruto and Chronodia had disappeared.

***The next morning, Naruto's room***

Naruto woke up with a start as he went over his dream. 'Wow, that was strange, even more so than usual.' When he sat up he heard the sound of paper falling, when he glanced down to his lap he saw a note sitting in his lap. Slowly picking it up and reading it, Naruto could only blink at what it said. 'As I said last night, I feed your power with my own. My gift to you is a powerful attack that utilizes my gift, the slip slash, allowing you to dash toward an opponent faster than time. This power has a drawback however, the farther away the opponent or the more you use it in rapid succession the more it will eat away at your mana before eventually starting on your body. Keep this in mind and good luck, Chronodia.' Naruto blinked before pulling out the pocket watch and smiling at the slight haze of magic it carried. Before he could go any farther into his examination, Nina called up to him from the kitchen. "Naruto, wake up it's time for breakfast!" Smirking to himself, Naruto rushed out his bed as he slipped the watch into his pocket as he rushed down the stairs.

**{Done and done, there is the epilog of the Wave arc along with a small glance at the villains Naruto will face as a Selkie. Anyway, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
